Perros y vientos
by Kamishikawa Hane
Summary: Pasados tres años de la derrota de Naraku, con Kagome de vuelta y Kagura viva, Sesshomaru planea dar un cambio en su vida. Empezando por unirse con su prometida. Completado.
1. Capítulo 1: Empezar

Inuyasha no me pertenece.

Capítulo 1. Empezar.

"¿Seguro que tenemos que hacerlo?"

Kagura se encogió de hombros levemente mientras miraba las orbes doradas algo indecisa. Bueno _, bastante_ indecisa.

"Tiene que aprobarlo" Sesshomaru recogió sus dos espadas de la alargada mesa de madera de la habitación y se las colocó lentamente en su obi, como de costumbre.

"Pero tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, ya no eres el niño de mamá" Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ante tal declaración de su supuesta "prometida" y suspiró.

"No hay más que hablar, vístete. Te esperaré fuera" Y dicho esto salió de la habitación. Kagura suspiró sonoramente mientras cerraba los ojos. Miró a su alrededor en gran silencio y oyó los pájaros silbar a las afueras del palacio.

Después de cuatro años de la batalla de Naraku nada parecía igual. Sesshomaru le ofreció estar con él en su pequeño palacio y ella accedió dudosa al principio.

" _Quien me diria que acabaría así_ " Un leve rubor creció por sus mejillas y sacudiendo la cabeza se acercó al gran armario de la habitación. Tenía mucha suerte, pensó, una gran cantidad de kimonos de seda bien agrupados dentro hicieron brillar los ojos rojos de la mujer. Sesshomaru, pese a tener poderes y todos los criados que quisiera no era un gran presumido de sus dominios (posesivo si, obviamente), pero pese a los rechazos de Kagura sobre la ropa que él le facilitó al llegar acabó aceptando los regalos.

" _Tan caros.."_ pensó al recoger un kimono blanco degradado al negro. Grullas beige en la zona de abajo y pequeñas decoraciones de flores de cerezo doradas. Kagura recogió el obi rojo algo más ancho del que usaba anteriormente y se vistió.

Sesshomaru esperó pacientemente sentado en uno de los bancos del jardín de la parte de atrás del palacio. Ordenó construir un pequeño jardín siguiendo el río que pasaba por la montaña cercana, con un puente curvo que facilitaba el acceso al otro lado de la tierra. Suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz. Sería difícil explicarle a su madre conociéndola, pensó.

La puerta corredera se abrió y Kagura apareció guardando su abanico dentro de su manga.

"¿Vamos?" murmuró ella.

"Vamos".

El viaje les tomó varias horas volando. Kagura se mantuvo en silencio con algo de curiosidad sobre la madre de Sesshomaru.

' _Como tenga su orgulloso carácter…'_ pensó.

"¿Por qué no te has vestido algo diferente?" preguntó mientras miraba a su acompañante.

Efectivamente, llevaba la misma armadura y el mismo kimono de siempre. Pese a que solía llevar tan solo un haori y hakama al estar por casa, Kagura se sorprendió que no decidiera llevar nada especial en este tipo de reunión.

"No soy yo quien tiene que sorprender a mi madre" dijo sin mirarla.

Kagura se mantuvo en silencio hasta aterrizar en los pies de unas grandes escaleras que llegaban más allá de las nubes. Tragó saliva. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Subieron lentamente, o eso le pareció a Kagura; una eternidad. Sesshomaru se mantuvo un par de metros por delante y Kagura lo agradeció. Una vez arriba de todo, Sesshomaru murmuró a uno de los guardias algo que Kagura no logró escuchar. El guardia asintió y se marchó. Unos segundos más tarde una figura con kimono violeta claro y cabello blanco recogido apareció por una cortinas de bambú. Kagura observó detalladamente mientras sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos.

' _Dios mio'_ pensó.

"Es extraño que vengas a visitar a tu madre dos veces en cuatro años. Ya no hay nada que mostrarte sobre tus espadas" habló la gran mujer "y veo que has recuperado tu brazo y una nueva arma, estoy bastante orgullosa de ti" se sentó en el gran trono rojo y dorado y apoyó su cabeza en su mano, esperando.

"No he venido con ese propósito" murmuró Sesshomaru dando un paso a un lado, dejando a Kagura algo indefensa.

"Oh, ya veo" sonrió extrañamente Irasue.

Kagura mantuvo la respiración y abrió levemente la boca para hablar, pero la voz no salió. Miro a Sesshomaru discretamente en busca de ayuda.

"Preséntate." Ordenó Irasue mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella. Kagura respiro profundamente y relajó los hombros.

"Soy Kagura, la bruja del viento." Maldijo por parecer tan nerviosa y mantuvo la mirada fija en la mujer de ojos amarillos. Irasue se mantuvo en silencio y se acercó a ella rodeándola mientras la miraba de arriba y abajo. Kagura se quedó quieta y la siguió tan solo con la mirada, sintiéndose muy intimidada.

"Tienes unos gustos muy peculiares, Sesshomaru" habló su madre. Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio. Irasue se fijó en sus pies. "Veo que no conoces los zapatos" escupìó con ironía. Kagura frunció el ceño y escondió un pie detrás del otro.

' _Mantén la calma'_ se dijo a sí misma. "Son incómodos para correr al pelear." Contestó.

"Pero ahora no estas peleando"

 _Touché._

Kagura gruñó y relajó la espalda cuando ella se posicionó de nuevo delante suyo, a un par de metros de distancia.

"Háblame sobre ti"

Kagura miró a Sesshomaru y por una vez en mucho tiempo, no supo leer sus ojos.

"No tengo familia" bueno, no era mentira.

"¿Eran de algún clan en concreto?"

"No" contestó rápidamente.

Irasue frunció el ceño y miró a Sesshomaru. "Tienes muchas pretendientas como para fijarte en un demonio de baja categoría" Un dolor golpeó el pecho de Kagura y por un momento notó como se le nublaban los ojos. Irasue volvió a mirar a la bruja del viento. " Dime el nombre de algún familiar, aunque ya no estén entre nosotros" Kagura se volvió a tensar y abrió la boca para hablar, pero esta vez Sesshomaru se adelantó.

"Naraku"

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y juró matarlo al llegar a casa. Él mismo le prometió que el nombre de su padre no volvería a pronunciarse nunca más, y aún menos delante de Irasue. Irasue se mantuvo impasible y se sentó de nuevo en su trono. Todo el mundo conocía a Naraku.

"¿Una encarnación de un enemigo? Sesshomaru no me esperaba esto de ti"

"¡Ya no lo soy!" Gritó con el ceño fruncido, mostrando ira en sus orbes rojas. "¡Dios! ¿¡Podéis olvidar lo que pasó?! ¡Dejad de pronunciar el nombre de ese monstruo!"

Sesshomaru bajó ligeramente la mirada e Irasue sonrió por primera vez desde el inicio de la reunión. Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

"Muy bien, os doy mi aprobación."

"..¿qué?" Kagura miró a su futura suegra muy perpleja. Sesshomaru levantó sus cejas algo confundido.

"No tienes modales y vas descalza, y no eres poderosa, pero eres fuerte emocionalmente." Habló. "Es decisión de Sesshomaru al fin y al cabo. Espero que no cometa el error de su padre" Irasue miró a Sesshomaru y frunció comicamente el ceño.

"No pasará" aseguró.

Kagura miró atónita la declaración de la mujer y pese sentirse insultada logró encontrar algo de alivio en sus últimas palabras. Se cruzó de brazos, normalizando su carácter después de morderse la lengua durante los anteriores minutos. Irasue asintió.

"Ya nos veremos, madre" susurró Sesshomaru.

"Avísame cuando os caséis, no tardeis 100 años" sonrió ella. Kagura se sonrojó notablemente y cubrió su cara con el abanico. Sesshomaru asintió.

"Nos vamos". Y ambos partieron de regreso.


	2. Capitulo 2: Empezar II

**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

 **Capitulo 2: Empezar II.**

"Has estado muy callada"

Kagura suspiro ante la repentina declaración de su acompañante.

"No tengo nada que decir" Kagura miró fijamente hacia el horizonte. Sesshomaru no insistió y aterrizó en un bosque a escasos kilómetros del castillo. Kagura saltó de la pluma detrás suyo y ambos caminaron en silencio entre los árboles.

"No esperaba que tu madre me aceptara" susurró Kagura.

"Yo tampoco" Kagura suspiró y se acercó a Sesshomaru cogiéndole de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Sesshomaru solo apretó el agarre sin mirarla.

Kagura sabía que ni en la intimidad habría romanticismos ni nada por el estilo. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir nada para demostrar un aprecio mutuo. Y Kagura lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Cuando llegaron a palacio, vieron a Jaken con Rin.

"¡Señor Sesshomaru!" saludó alegremente levantando la mano. Sesshomaru se acercó y colocó suavemente la mano en su cabeza. Rin se abrazó a su pierna y sonrió.

"Hola Rin" sonrió Kagura. Rin se separó de Sesshomaru y abrazó a Kagura, quien se agachó para abrazarla también.

"Oh, mi señor" Jaken se inclinó y Sesshomaru lo ignoró pasando de largo y adentrándose por la puerta principal.

"Hola a ti también, rana" Kagura le tiró una piedrecilla en la cabeza y Jaken se giró balbuceando cosas que Kagura no escuchó. Pese a los problemas de convivencia que tuvieron al principio Jaken acabó aceptando que Kagura estaría con Sesshomaru viviendo. Y si su señor así lo quería, no podía decir nada en contra.

Kagura entró con Rin al palacio y se dirigieron a la sala de estar con vistas al jardín.

"¿Te quedarás varios días aquí?" Kagura preguntó mientras se sentaba. Rin se acomodó y sacó una bolsa que tenía guardada en su kimono.

"Solo dormiré una noche, mañana me iré con Ah-Un. He quedado con Kagome para ir a buscar hierbas medicinales" sonrió mientras abría la bolsa. "Mira, Kagome me dió esto"

Kagura recogió el papel que Rin le había dado y pudo observar a Kagome en la aldea junto a Rin e Inuyasha.

"¿Es una pintura?" Kagura tocó el papel y lo miró por detrás, extrañada. Rin negó sonriendo.

"Es una fotografía, Kagome tiene una caja gris que presionas una bola y luego sale esto" explicó. "Cuando vengais a la aldea Kagome os dará una de tu y el Señor Sesshomaru, así la podréis tener como recuerdo"

"Vaya…" murmuró la bruja. "Hablaré con Sesshomaru para ver si podemos ir un dia de estos" sonrió.

Rin asintió.

A la mañana siguiente Rin partió junto con Ah-Un.

"¡Adiós Señor Sesshomaru, adiós Kagura!"

"¡Ten cuidado!" gritó Kagura desde el suelo hacia el dragón. Ambos desaparecieron entre las nubes. Kagura se dirigió a Sesshomaru, que yacía sentado en el borde del pasillo exterior del castillo, mirando al jardín. Sesshomaru habló primero.

"Durante estas semanas hay un mercado al norte." informó. Kagura se sentó a su lado y no pudo evitar mirar a Sesshomaru con su vestimenta de haori y hakama. ' _no me acostumbro'_ pensó sonrojada.

"¿Mercado?"

"Se reúnen demonios para comprar, hay desde kimonos hasta artículos de decoración, por si te apetece ir." Kagura se sorprendió ante tal declaración y sonrió seguidamente.

"Claro, vamos mañana"

Sesshomaru asintió.


	3. Capitulo 3: Mercado

Inuyasha no me pertence.

Capitulo 3: Mercado

' _Dios mío'_ pensó Kagura nada más llegar.

Entre dos montañas nevadas, en el valle del medio, se abría una gran calle con centenares de tiendas todas ellas repletas de demonios.

"Esto es enorme" comentó Kagura cuando ambos demonios aterrizaron frente la entrada. Dos grandes columnas con rosarios creaban una barrera para evadir la energía demoníaca de toda la gente. Dos guardianes de blanco protegían la entrada frente a humanos y monjes.

"Con esta barrera ni los monjes ni las sacerdotisas notan la energía y así todo es más tranquilo" explicó Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba a uno de los guardias. "Sesshomaru, demonio de las tierras del oeste"

El guardia asintió y abrió la barrera. Una vez pasaron, la volvió a cerrar.

La calle tenía dos carriles, una de ida y otro de vuelta. Ambos tapiados con piedra gris que facilita el caminar. Kagura agradeció eso al mirarse los zapatos. Desde la visita con la madre de Sesshomaru, Kagura utilizó las sandalias geta pero sin los calcetines blancos tradicionales. Esta vez, se decidió por llevar un kimono granate con abanicos que decoraban la parte de abajo. Un gran obi de color dorado conjunta con las sandalias. Sesshomaru, por otra parte, vistió un kimono masculino tradicional blanco con un haori totalmente negro junto con unas sandalias del mismo color. En su obi descansaba Bakusaiga.

"¿Que querrás ver primero?" preguntó Sesshomaru mientras se colocaba ambas manos entre las mangas cómodamente. Kagura pensó unos segundos y luego se encogió tímidamente. Sesshomaru lo notó. "Puedes comprar lo que quieras" Kagura sonrió y se acercó a su prometido mientras le plantaba un suave beso en la mejilla.

"Unos pendientes" murmuró.

Sesshomaru asintió. "Vamos"

Caminaron entre la gran calle repleta de tiendas de todo tipo, desde joyas, kimonos, comida, hasta artículos de decoración. Kagura se mantuvo indecisa mirando todo tipo de pulseras, collares y pendientes. Sesshomaru por otra parte caminó a su lado con tranquilidad. Aunque no soportaba la cantidad de gente que había, logró no estar incómodo entre la multitud. Observó a su alrededor y una palmada en el hombro hizo gruñir y girarse hacia su próxima víctima. _Nadie_ , le debe dar una palmada a Sesshomaru.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte" sonrió el demonio. Sesshomaru mantuvo la calma y suspiro mientras reconocía al individuo.

"Hitoshi…" susurró entrecerrando los ojos. "tan sinvergüenza como siempre".

Hitoshi rió sonoramente y se rascó la nuca. "Tan amable como de costumbre"

Hitoshi era un demonio de la tribu de los toros demoníacos, que convivían en una de las islas del norte de japón. De ojos verdes y pelo rojo, dos grandes cuernos encorvados salían de su cabeza hacia atrás. Vistiendo un yukata marrón, en su obi reposaba una espada.

"¿Has venido solo?" preguntó. Sesshomaru negó y buscó a Kagura entre la multitud sin resultado.

"Se habrá metido en alguna tienda, iré a buscarla." Sesshomaru caminó entre la gente y Hitoshi asintió sonriente.

"Aquí te espero".

Kagura, por otra parte había encontrado por fin su tienda perfecta. Cientos de pendientes colgados en una tela de terciopelo roja. Kagura miró con asombro la cantidad de joyas y suspiró.

' _Me gustan todos'_ pensó golpeando suavemente su abanico en la barbilla.

Aunque la tienda era pequeña, había varias mujeres comprando collares y pulseras, muchas de ellas, demonios de alta categoría con lujosos kimonos. Kagura volvió la atención a los pendientes y se decidió por dos pequeñas plumas que colgaban de tres perlas blancas.

"Se parecen mucho a los que tienes" Kagura, sorprendida, se giró hacia la voz detrás suya y observó al elegante hombre parado frente a ella. Llevaba otro par de pendientes en la mano dorados con flecos verdes al final. "¿Qué te parecen estos? Resaltan con tu kimono"

Kagura tuvo que admitir mentalmente que era un hombre más que atractivo. Pelo negro recogido en una cola que llegaba hasta la cintura y unos ojos... ' _¡que ojos!'_ pensó Kagura. Un azul tan claro que mostraba sin problema alguno las rasgadas pupilas. Una marca en forma de W azul oscuro adornaba la frente. Vestía un kimono masculino negro de flores blancas y un obi blanco. Detrás, una gran hacha descansaba en su espalda.

Kagura parpadeó y una de las comisuras se elevó ligeramente.

"Mh, gracias, pero creo que me quedaré con estos" Kagura señaló los pendientes que tenía en la mano.

"Permíteme que me presente; soy Tomoe, príncipe de las tierras del sud, jefe del clan de los zorros." Tomoe le cogió la mano y le quitó los pendientes, besándole la parte superior de la mano. "Déjame regalartelos" sonrió.

Por un momento Kagura se sintió inmersa en sus profundos ojos azules, rápidamente salió de su ensueño "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó él.

"Eh..Kagura" parpadeó. "No hace falta, traigo dinero"

"No te preocupes, un detalle" Tomoe el guiñó el ojo y se dirigió a la mujer mayor llena de arrugas sentada detrás de un mostrador. Kagura quiso protestar pero Tomoe se adelantó dejando ir el dinero sobre la mesa. Kagura bufó y se cruzó de brazos mientras suspiraba.

"Te lo devolveré al salir" comentó mientras ambos salían de la tienda.

"¿Has venido acompañada? Si quieres podemos dar una vuelta y luego te llevo a las tierras del sur y te enseño mis dominios." sonrió Tomoe mientras discretamente le colocaba la mano en la cintura. Kagura jadeó.

"Ha venido acompañada" una garra cargada de veneno agarró la muñeca de Tomoe quien soltó a Kagura de inmediato. Tomoe fulminó al atacante con la mirada y dio un paso atrás.

Kagura inspiró y se acercó a Sesshomaru, intentando calmarlo "No te preocupes, lo he conocido en la tienda"

"Te ha cogido de la cintura." dijo sin quitarle la vista a Tomoe.

Kagura suspiró y se dirigió al demonio zorro. "Lo mejor sería no armar jaleo con tanta gente de por medio" Tomoe asintió y desvió la mirada de Sesshomaru a Kagura. Ella recogió una bolsa de tela de su kimono y le entregó a Tomoe "Por los pendientes"

Sesshomaru gruñó. ' _encima ha osado regalarle joyas'_

Tomoe negó con ambas manos y sonrió seductoramente. "Ya dije que eran un regalo, no me des nada"

"Ni siquiera me conoces"

"Nunca es tarde para hacerlo" Tomoe se acercó peligrosamente a Kagura, o eso le pareció a Sesshomaru.

 _'hasta aquí hemos llegado_ ' Sesshomaru preparó sus garras cuando Hitoshi le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Tranquilo Sesshomaru, no hay de qué preocuparse" dijo suavemente. Pero para Sesshomaru la imagen de Tomoe ligando tan descaradamente frente a él le ponía enfermo. Dio un paso al frente y se colocó entre Kagura y el demonio zorro. Tomoe frunció el ceño pero luego sonrió.

"Encantado, soy Tomoe, de las tierras del sur."

"Y yo Sesshomaru, el demonio perro de las tierras del oeste, y esta mujer es mi prometida, así que la próxima vez que te acerques con intenciones de seducirla mi clan entrará en guerra con el tuyo."

Kagura abrió los ojos sorprendida. _Muy_ sorprendida. ¿Sesshomaru dando explicaciones? Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas y seguidamente colocó una mano en el brazo de su compañero.

"Todo está bien Sesshomaru, no hay necesidad de llegar a estos extremos."

Tomoe relajó los hombros y se colocó ambas manos en sus mangas tranquilamente.

"Pido disculpas a la señorita," entonces dirigió la mirada a Sesshomaru " pero como consejo, no dejes a tu prometida sola entre tantos demonios, más aún cuando tampoco la has marcado."

"Sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer" Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. Tomoe se acercó una última vez a Kagura y le besó de nuevo la mano. Ella no se resistió. Sesshomaru gruñó.

"Un placer haberte conocido, Kagura." Se separó de ella y echó una última mirada a Sesshomaru "si decides cambiar de idea, vivo pasada la montaña de las cascadas, al sur, allí serás bienvenida." Y tan rápido como apareció, se fue.

Kagura, perpleja ante la situación parpadeó y se dirigió a Sesshomaru.

"¿Que ha sido eso?" El demonio perro mantuvo silencio sin mirarle a los ojos. Hitoshi que había observado toda la escena desde lejos se acercó para despedirse y se fue.

Sesshomaru agarró a Kagura y salieron del mercado. Kagura no habló hasta que se ambos se pararon bajo un árbol en el frondoso bosque que rodeaba el mercado.

"¿Y bien?" Se cruzó de brazos.

"Qué quieres saber." Sesshomaru parecía arrepentido.

"Bueno, aparte del ataque posesivo frente a Tomoe, me gustaría preguntarte sobre las marcas que hablaba." Kagura quiso parecer molesta, pero la curiosidad le invadió. Sesshomaru suspiró.

"Si un demonio hembra no está marcado por su compañero, los demonios machos tienden a querer cortejarla" explicó. Al ver que Kagura se mantenía en silencio continuó. "Si te marco ningún otro demonio se acercará a ti con intenciones de aparearse o seducirte."

"¿Y porque no me has marcado ya?"

Sesshomaru se sorprendió. La miró profundamente a los ojos y aclaró "si te marco, será de por vida. ¿Es lo que quieres?"

Kagura se encogió de hombros. "¿Acaso tú no lo quieres?"

Sesshomaru se mantuvo sin decir una palabra. Kagura frunció el ceño. _'tiene dudas…'_ La mujer suspiró y relajó los hombros "está bien, dejémoslo estar. Ya hablaremos más adelante sobre esto, volvamos a casa."

Pese a que la vuelta fue tranquila, Sesshomaru se mantuvo más callado de lo habitual.

 _'tal vez no estoy seguro'_

Kagura lo observó por el rabillo del ojo a durante el trayecto y agachó la mirada tristemente.

 _'si acepta la boda, ¿Por qué no quiere marcarme?_


	4. Capitulo 4: Anunciación

Inuyasha no me pertenece

Capitulo 4: Anunciación.

Kagura miró las sábanas blancas vacías de la cama. Suspiró y se levantó rascándose el cuero cabelludo mientras bostezaba. Dirigiéndose a su armario se vistió con un yukata rojo y abrió las puertas correderas que daban al jardín interior. Miró alrededor en busca de su compañero pero no notó aura demoníaca tampoco. Mientras se dirigía por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar una sirvienta hizo una reverencia.

"Buenos días señora, ¿Desea algo?" La demonio de cabello marrón vestía un yukata blanco y unas sandalias negras. Pese a que Kagura no le hizo mucha gracia tener sirvientes por el palacio, Sesshomaru le aseguro que no se les privaba de libertad.

"¿Sabes si Sesshomaru está por aquí?"

"No, señora, ha marchado pronto. Ha comentado que volvería al atardecer" Kagura asintió.

"Vale, lo esperaré por aquí pues. Tomaré un baño después de desayunar" informó.

"Enseguida lo prepararemos." y dicho esto, la sirvienta se dirigió al baño al final del pasillo. Kagura se golpeó suavemente el abanico en la barbilla y entró en la sala que daba de pleno al jardín; una sala con un kotatsu de madera y las paredes beige. Se sentó y pasados unos minutos una sirvienta golpeó suavemente la puerta.

"El desayuno, señora"

"Pasa, pasa"

La mujer entró y colocó una bandeja con un bol de arroz, sopa de miso y dos trozos de salmón con salsa.

"¿Desea algo más?" la mujer de blanco hizo una reverencia y Kagura negó. "El baño estará listo en cuanto acabe de desayunar, señora"

"Gracias" Kagura vaciló unos segundos mientras la sirvienta salía de la sala. "Oye"

La mujer se volvió enseguida "Diga"

"Em...bueno, me preguntaba si ya habéis desayunado los sirvientes" La criada se sorprendió y abrió ligeramente sus ojos verdes. Sonrió levemente pese a que Sesshomaru les advirtió no crecer en confianza con Kagura.

"Por supuesto, señora." Kagura asintió levemente,

"Vale, ya puedes irte" La criada hizo una reverencia y salió cerrando la puerta. Kagura suspiró y empezó a comer. Recordó como Sesshomaru detestaba la comida humana y pese a que no solían comer juntos, los sirvientes siempre le traían platos muy parecidos al de los humanos, pero con carne demoníaca.

Kagura miró el jardín y suspiró, estos últimos días se levantaba sola y hasta la noche Sesshomaru no aparecía tan solo comentando que eran negocios sobre sus tierras.

Una vez finalizó el desayuno se dirigió al baño. Allí un gran ofuro redondo de madera lleno de agua caliente hizo relajar la mujer. Desnuda, se hundió hasta los hombros y se desató el moño, dejando caer el pelo negro. Un suave golpe en la puerta le hizo abrir los ojos.

"Señora, le traigo para secarse. ¿Se las dejo afuera?" Kagura vaciló antes de recordar el nombre de esa mujer.

"Pasa, déjalas aquí dentro" La joven demonio que se encontró en el pasillo esa mañana entró y sin mirar a Kagura dejó las toallas en el suelo. Cuando se dispuso a salir, Kagura habló.

"Eres Izumi ¿no?"

"Si, señora" la joven se volteó y Kagura apoyó los brazos en el borde del baño. "¿Necesita algo?"

"No, no, es solo que…" Kagura se sonrojó levemente pero el vapor de agua impidió que la chica lo notara "..cuando me case con Sesshomaru, ¿te importaría ayudarme a elegir el kimono?

Izumi levantó las cejas algo sorprendida y luego se agachó haciendo una reverencia.

"Señora, tenemos damas de honor que la pueden ayudar mejor que yo para elegir los trajes de boda, yo solo sirvo para las necesidades cotidianas" informó. Kagura sonrió y apoyó la barbilla en sus brazos.

"Bueno, pero no creo que tengas mal gusto para opinar con sinceridad sobre ropa" Izumi levantó la vista y asintió levemente.

"Si señora, como usted quiera" se levantó y salió del baño. Kagura volvió a sumergirse en el agua y procedió a limpiarse.

El mediodía pasó lentamente, Kagura paseó por el jardín vestida con un simple yukata negro y obi blanco. Más tarde se sentó en el pasillo exterior y agitó su abanico creando suaves corrientes de aire que levantaban las hojas del suelo. Un par de sirvientes limpiaban las afueras del jardín. Kagura fue muy estricta respecto tener sirvientes a su disposición, ya que aseguró verse a ella misma como con Naraku. Sesshomaru ya le convenció de que todo demonio con tierras y palacio necesitaba sirvientes y que no serían privados ni de libertad, ni de derechos, ya que todos lo eran por simple fidelidad a su señor.

El sonido de unos pasos hizo salir de sus pensamientos y miró hacia su izquierda. Allí vió un sirviente con yukata blanco y una simple armadura negra agachado.

"Señora, el señor Sesshomaru ha llegado" Kagura asintió, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Sesshomaru quitándose la armadura ayudado por un sirviente, una mujer esperaba en una esquina de la habitación con el yukata de Sesshomaru.

"Has llegado pronto, me dijeron que volverías al atardecer" Kagura se acercó a Sesshomaru quien asintió mientras se quitaba ahora su clásico kimono. La mujer de ojos rojos esperó y ambos sirvientes se fueron tras llevarse la ropa de Sesshomaru, quien llevaba ahora un yukata blanco con un obi del mismo color.

"He estado hablando con mi madre" informó abriendo la puerta que daba al jardín. Miro a Kagura por encima del hombro "¿vienes?"

"si, claro"

Ambos caminaron por el jardín hasta sentarse en un banco de piedra sin respaldo. Sesshomaru subió la rodilla y apoyó el codo cómodamente, Kagura esperó.

"Nos casaremos la semana que viene, al atardecer" Kagura entrecerró los ojos y miró el río que pasaba a unos escasos metros. Sesshomaru la miró por el rabillo del ojos y pudo ver un deje de tristeza.

' _¿entonces no tiene dudas?'_ Pensó Kagura ahora mirándose los pies. Sesshomaru inspiró.

"He estado organizando la boda estos días que he estado fuera por las mañanas" dudó unos segundos " quería preguntarte si querías que el grupo de mi hermano estuviera invitado"

Kagura levantó la vista y miró a Sesshomaru luego se inclinó hacia atrás colocando las manos en el banco para apoyarse. "¿Tengo que ser yo quien decida si deben venir?"

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros. "A mi me es indiferente"

"No creo" sonrió Kagura. Sesshomaru frunció suavemente el ceño. "Es tu hermano al fin y al cabo, debería venir"

Sesshomaru solo asintió.

"¿Y quién más ha de venir a la boda?" Kagura mostró algo de incomodidad por un momento. Era una boda, sí, pero se supone que tan solo habría personas que ambos conocieran.

"Vendrán los jefes de varios clanes, los mismos que fueron a la boda de mis padres" fue Sesshomaru quien miraba ahora el rio. Kagura frunció el ceño.

"¿Y no puede ser una boda algo más intima? No conozco absolutamente a nadie y no me apetece tener que hablar con decenas de personas que no voy a ver nunca más."

Sesshomaru notó algo de nerviosismo en su voz. "Los verás más adelante, en cuanto tengamos que hablar sobre dividir territorios para herederos"

"¿Herederos?"

Sesshomaru miró a Kagura y levantó una ceja. "¿Acaso no quieres tener hijos?"

Kagura jadeó en estado de shock y abrió los ojos muy sorprendida. "¿qué?"

Durante un segundo Kagura vió como su compañero sonreía ligeramente, se levantó y se fue. La bruja del viento se quedó unos minutos sentada intentando analizar la situación.

' _pero aún es muy pronto'_ pensó sonrojada _._ Suspirando, miró el cielo, quedaban varias horas para que se pusiera el sol. Recogiendo una pluma, salió volando hacia la aldea de Inuyasha.

Cuando aterrizó lo hizo en el pozo devora-huesos, caminó en dirección a la cabaña de Kaede pero un ruido y luz resplandeciente procedentes del pozo la detuvieron. Kagome apareció con la ropa de sacerdotisa saliendo, llevaba consigo una gran mochila amarilla muy cargada.

"¡Ah! Hola Kagura" Saludó caminando hacia ella.

"Hola, ahora iba a visitaros"

"Vamos, si quieres te puedes quedar a cenar, he traído mucha comida de mi mundo" Kagome abrió con dificultad uno de los bolsillos y le dió a Kagura una bolsa de patatas. "Toma, a ver si te gusta"

Kagura, algo dudosa, aceptó. Mientras caminaban la mujer de ojos rojos comió las patatas picantes que habían.

"¿Y como que has venido por aquí? ¿Te llevarás a Rin?" preguntó Kagome.

"No, no, solo vengo a anunciar una cosa" Kagura habló con la boca llena y Kagome rió. Pese a que Kagura era completamente diferente a Sesshomaru en modales y carácter, le pareció curioso.

' _los opuestos se atraen_ ' sonrió ella. "Y bien, ¿que quieres explicarnos?" Ambas mujeres llegaron a la aldea y Inuyasha salió de la cabaña donde vivían. Kagura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, pero actuó con naturalidad.

"Mh, bueno, Sesshomaru y yo nos casaremos en siete días"

Kagome dejó caer la mochila de su espalda sonoramente mientras abría los ojos, por otra parte, la mandíbula de Inuyasha tocó el suelo. Kagura miró a ambos bastante incómoda. En ese momento Kagome se agarró las manos y los ojos le brillaron.

"¡ay, el amor! ¡Eso es genial Kagura! ¡Una boda! ¡Déjame elegir el vestido por favor!" puso ambas manos como si rezara y se acercó mucho a Kagura. Ella solo sonrió algo inquieta.

"Eh...bueno, si, como quieras.." rió nerviosamente " solo venía a comentarlo, por si queríais venir"

Inuyasha se frotó la cara y se acarició el puente de la nariz. "Keh, yo a Sesshomaru no lo entiendo" Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada comicamente.

"¿Porque dices eso?

"Primero que nadie se esperaba que estuviera con esta bruja, ¡y luego decide casarse con ella! ¡Se ha vuelto loco!"

"¡Siéntate!" Un fuerte estruendo sonó por toda la aldea. Kagura levantó una ceja y se agachó al nivel de Inuyasha.

"¿Algún problema con eso?" murmuró y seguidamente le golpeó dos veces con el abanico en la cabeza.

"Sesshomaru se está volviendo muy blando" comentó Inuyasha mientras se incorporaba. Se limpió la tierra de las manos "¿Miroku y los demás también?"

Kagura asintió aunque se encogió de hombros "Sesshomaru me dijo que eligiera quien quisiera, si quereis llamar a Kohaku también no habrá problema. He de ir a comentarselo a Rin"

Inuyasha bufó y se fue con Kagome a hablar con la familia de Miroku, Kagura se dirigió a buscar a Rin por la aldea. Durante el paseo, varios hombres y mujeres se separaron de ella por miedo a ser atacados. Rin apareció con una bolsa en la mano llena de tomates.

"¡Ah, Kagura!" saludó alegremente.

"Hola Rin, verás…" Kagura se aclaró la garganta y mentalmente se preparó para oírla gritar de alegria.


	5. Capitulo 5: Explicaciones

Inuyasha no me pertenece.

Capítulo 5: Explicaciones.

Kagura regresó de noche al castillo, pese a que Kagome la obligó a quedarse a cenar en la aldea, ella negó rotundamente y volvió a casa. Al llegar Sesshomaru yacía sentado en la habitación limpiando a Bakusaiga.

"Hola" saludó acercándose a él "ya he avisado al grupo de Inuyasha sobre la boda" Sesshomaru asintió y guardó a Bakusaiga. "y a Rin también, ¿no deberías comentarselo a Jaken?"

"Qué más da" murmuró cerrando la puerta del jardín que yacía abierta. Kagura abrió el armario y se quitó el yukata que llevaba para quedarse solo con el interior blanco. Sesshomaru la observó en todo momento, segundos más tarde, Kagura se arrodilló delante de su prometido y le plantó un beso en los labios.

"¿Nos casaremos aquí?" preguntó ella separándose unos centímetros y mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Quieres aquí?" Kagura asintió.

"En el jardín."

"Izumi me ha explicado que le has pedido que te ayude a decidir el kimono de novia" Sesshomaru explicó mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta corredera del pasillo. Miró alrededor "Atashi"

Al segundo un demonio se teletransportó en el pasillo, delante de Sesshomaru, haciendo una reverencia.

"¿Si, señor?"

"Traenos la cena"

"Enseguida, señor" y volvió a teletransportarse. Sesshomaru cerró la puerta y se volvió a sentar.

Kagura se acomodó sobre un cojín blanco. Pese a que la habitación no era del todo grande, era ideal para dos personas. Una gran cama a ras del suelo con sábanas blancas y varios cojines. Delante, una pequeña mesa cuadrada para comer y pegada a la pared contraria a la cama, una pequeña mesa alargada de madera donde descansaban Tenseiga y Bakusaiga. En las cuatro esquinas yacían cuatro soportes alargados con velas en la parte superior que iluminaban la sala.

"¿Te lo ha explicado ella?" preguntó Kagura, algo molesta.

"Solo le he preguntado si había habido alguna novedad mientras estaba fuera" se defendió. Kagura se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Sesshomaru la miró y se sentó delante de ella en otro cojín. "Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así, tiene todo el derecho a decirmelo si le pregunto"

"Bueno, pero hay cosas que no hace falta que sepas"

"Tendrás damas que te vendrán a vestir adecuadamente el dia de la ceremonia. Ella es una mera sirvienta del castillo"

"¡Bueno y qué! Tengo derecho a decidir quién quiero que esté ayudandome, ¿no?"

Un suave toqueteo hizo silenciar a Kagura.

"Pasa" ordenó Sesshomaru. Una mujer de blanco entró con una bandeja y la dejó sobre la pequeña mesa cuadrada. Hizo una reverencia y marchó cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

Kagura observó la comida delante suyo y agarró los palillos. Salmón, arroz, huevos y sopa para ella; miso, ramen con carne de demonio para el. También había una jarra de sake con dos pequeños vasos. Kagura frunció el ceño.

"¿Te quieres aprovechar de mí estando borracha?"

"Sí" bromeó Sesshomaru mientras servía sake.

Comieron en silencio y bebieron con tranquilidad. Al acabar una sirvienta entró a recoger la bandeja. De nuevo solos, Kagura preguntó.

"¿Cómo funciona la ceremonia de casamiento? ¿Es la misma que unos humanos?"

Sesshomaru abrió un poco la puerta y un aire cálido entró apagando una de las velas. La luz de la luna iluminó el rostro del hombre y Kagura se mordió el labio.

"Aunque sea parecido, tenemos que hacer el ritual de la unión, el hombre corta la palma de la mano de la mujer y ambos dejan caer algo de sangre en un bol. Así nuestra energía demoníaca se une." Kagura observó con curiosidad "luego ya se hace la unión carnal."

"¿Las marcas?" Preguntó la mujer. Sesshomaru asintió. "Pero me podrías haber marcado antes de la boda" frunció el ceño.

"Quería esperarme a casarme" explicó.

"Tenías dudas." Kagura entrecerró los ojos

"No"

"Sí"

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente. "Sí tuve dudas o no, son mis motivos y no tienes nada que ver"

Kagura explotó de ira.

"¡Me voy a casar contigo! ¡¿Cómo no voy a tener nada que ver!?" Sus ojos rojos brillaron "No me has marcado aún porque has dudado de si querrías estar conmigo toda tu vida, ¡pero luego otro demonio me toca la cintura y tienes un ataque de posesión! ¡No hay quien te entienda!"

"¡He dicho que tengo mis motivos!" Gritó él. Kagura, sorprendida calló y apartó la mirada. Sesshomaru nunca alzaba la voz y aún menos a ella.

Se mantuvo en silencio y ella se levantó y se tumbó en la cama, deshaciéndose el moño. Tapándose hasta la barbilla, intentó dormir.

Al cabo de unos minutos oyó a Sesshomaru levantarse e irse por la puerta que daba al jardín.

Esa noche, Kagura lo esperó despierta. Cuando volvió empezaba a amanecer. Entró en la habitación y se recostó al lado de Kagura, ella dándole la espalda.

"No he dudado sobre unirme a ti" Kagura vaciló antes de contestarle.

"Esta bien" se giró y ambos se miraron fijamente. "¿Dónde has ido esta vez?"

"Estaba en el jardín"

Kagura no le creyó, pero tampoco le replicó. Se acercó a él y esta vez durmió sabiendo que estaría a su lado al despertarse.


	6. Capitulo 6: Boda

**Inuyasha no me pertenece**

Capítulo 6: Boda

"¿Y si pruebas este de aquí?"

Kagura suspiró. Kagome y tres mujeres más cargaban lujosos kimonos rodeando a una Kagura muy nerviosa. Delante, un gran espejo alargado. Kagome desdobló el kimono que llevaba en sus brazos para enseñarselo a Kagura.

"Es una buena opcion, señora" comentó sonriente una de las sirvientas. Izumi también estaba en la misma habitación donde vestían a Kagura. Ella la miró, buscando una opinión más.

"El blanco y rojo le quedará muy bien, señora." Asintió Izumi. Kagura solo sonrió y miró de nuevo a Kagome.

"Esta bien, elegiré este"

Un gran kimono blanco largo con flores negras y rojas adornaban las mangas y la parte inferior. Un gran obi negro ceñía la cintura de Kagura con el gran nudo de atrás envuelto en un velo blanco.

"Vamos, luego tenemos que peinarte" Kagome levantó el dedo índice y guiñó un ojo.

Sesshomaru se miró a sí mismo en el espejo y se colocó correctamente el haori negro.

"No esperaba que llegaras tan lejos en tan poco tiempo" InuYasha, quien estaba sentado en la habitación mirando a su hermano, suspiró y apoyó un codo en la mesa, apoyando la cabeza en su mano. Sesshomaru no dijo una palabra y una dama de honor le ató el obi gris que agarraba los pantalones plisados.

"Tú te casaste primero con la sacerdotisa" murmuró el hermano mayor. InuYasha se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, era algo que habíamos planeado con bastante ilusión" Sesshomaru miró de reojo a su hermano. Había madurado mucho en cuatro años, pensó.

"¿Han venido el monje y la matademonios?" Inuyasha asintió y se levantó saliendo por la puerta del pasillo.

"Me quedaré con ellos en el jardín" se despidió.

Una sirvienta hizo una reverencia. "Señor Sesshomaru, es la hora". Sesshomaru envainó a Bakusaiga y todos los sirvientes de la sala salieron, dejando al gran demonio a solas. Golpearon la puerta de la habitación.

"Pasa, madre." Irasue entró y sonrió, agachándose para recoger el bol de madera que descansaba sobre la mesa, donde ambos depositarían la sangre.

"Que rápido pasa el tiempo" suspiró la madre, se acercó a Sesshomaru y, poniéndose en frente de él, sacudió suavemente el cuello del haori. "Aún recuerdo lo joven que eras cuando decidiste irte de casa"

"Madre…" advirtió Sesshomaru entrecerrando los ojos.

Su madre movió la mano en el aire "Era broma, era broma." Dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo miró una última vez a su hijo "Deberías ir saliendo, al menos a recibir a los invitados"

Él solo asintió.

Kagura se miró por última vez en el gran espejo. El mismo moño que llevaba siempre, esta vez decorado con dos flores de cerezo y una horquilla dorada sujetaba el recogido. El lujoso kimono llegaba hasta el suelo, cubriendo casi del todo las sandalias geta de madera.

"Estas preciosa, Kagura" sonrió Kagome, quien llevaba un kimono rosado con motivos florales. "¿me dejas colocarte un velo en el recogido?"

"¿Un velo?" Kagura la miró por encima del hombro y ella asintió. Kagome recogió el velo del armario. "Pero ya me habeis puesto uno detrás"

"Si, si, lo sé. Pero en mi epoca las novias lo llevan en la cabeza y es precioso" Con delicadeza, la sacerdotisa agarró con la horquilla dorada el velo blanco hacia atrás, que colgó hasta los pies, fusionado con el del obi. "Todo listo"

Izumi y dos damas más hicieron una reverencia. "Es la hora, señora" Y Kagura tembló.

"¡AH! ¡Inuyasha!" el semi-demonio vestido con la túnica roja de costumbre se giró hacia la voz de su mujer. Kagome se arrodilló a su lado en el jardín junto con Miroku, Sango y sus hijos. "¿No ha venido Kohaku?" preguntó mirando alrededor.

"Dijo que lo intentaría, pero está encargándose de varios demonios en una aldea lejana" comentó Sango.

"Hay tantos demonios por aquí que es insoportable el hedor" Inuyasha se cubrió la boca con la manda de su traje. Efectivamente, decenas de demonios con su forma de humanoide se arrodillaban delante de una gran mesa de madera en el centro del jardín, al lado del río. Al fondo, dos asientos vacíos y detrás, un altar con la figura de un gran canino albino. Una presencia detrás de Inuyasha lo hizo girar, topándose con unos ojos dorados.

"Tu debes ser Inuyasha" murmuró la mujer. Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Una luna como la de Sesshomaru asomaba en su frente, dos pequeños rayos en las mejillas.

"¿Y qué si es así?" Kagome tragó saliva ante los malos modales de Inuyasha ante la mujer.

"Disculpe, señora, somos unos compañeros de Sesshomaru, fuimos invitados" habló Miroku seriamente. La mujer se encogió de hombros. En ese momento Rin saltó de su asiento.

"¡Ah! Es usted" Rin se acercó a la mujer de cabello blanco.

"Vaya, veo que sigues viva" comentó ella. Rin asintió alegremente.

"Rin, ¿que la conoces?" preguntó Kagome.

"Claro, es la madre del señor Sesshomaru" sonrió.

Un gran escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Inuyasha y miró desde abajo los ojos dorados de nuevo. Kagome, con la boca muy abierta, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Di...disculpa los modales de Inuyasha…" murmuró. Irasue encarnó una ceja y se sentó al lado de Kagome. Ella se estremeció, pero Irasue solo sonrió.

"Estos últimos años Sesshomaru se ha vuelto muy blando con los humanos." comentó la madre observando la mesa con el gran banquete.

Kagome parpadeó, luego sonrió. "Aún así, le incomodan las aldeas humanas"

"Ha heredado un curioso hábito de su padre respecto a soportar a los humanos" Irasue miró a Rin quien jugaba con los hijos de Sango.

Kagome miró a Rin también. "Sí"

En ese momento un sirviente vestido de blanco con armadura negra subió a una pequeña plataforma de madera, delante de la mesa central, haciendo callar a todos los presentes.

"Señoras y señores, la ceremonia de unión está a punto de empezar" y dicho esto bajó de la tarima y los demonios volvieron a hablar entre ellos.

"Hay todo tipo de gente por aquí." murmuró Shippo mirando la gran mesa.

"Son los jefes de los clanes con los que mi marido trabó amistad" comentó Irasue. El resto solo asintió. Sesshomaru apareció caminando por el puente del río hacia su madre.

"¡Señor Sesshomaru!" gritó Rin alzando la mano en modo de saludo. Sesshomaru se acercó a su madre, ella habló primero.

"¿Está todo preparado?" su hijo asintió. Irasue se levantó y caminó junto a Sesshomaru hasta la tarima delante de la estatua. Todos los invitados callaron y observaron.

"Bien, es un placer teneros a todos aquí, en la unión de mi hijo con su prometida."

Kagura suspiró por décima vez en cinco minutos y miró por la rendija de la puerta que daba al jardín. Izumi se mantuvo a su lado toda la tarde.

"Señora, hora de salir" comentó. Kagura se mordió el labio.

' _hay mucha gente'_ pensó. Cerró los ojos y Izumi abrió la puerta. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta estar a escasos metros de la gran tarima. Todos los invitados miraron a la gran novia. Sesshomaru abrió ligeramente los ojos al verla y luego subió a la tarima, con su madre al lado.

El grupo de Inuyasha sonrió observando la ceremonia. Kagura subió hasta estar frente a Sesshomaru y sonrió tímidamente. Irasue agarró el cuenco de madera y lo depositó frente a los novios. Sesshomaru cogió la mano derecha de Kagura y con una afilada uña hizo un corte horizontal, derramando unas espesas gotas de sangre. Kagura observó con todo detalle como Sesshomaru hacia lo mismo con su mano, mezclando la sangre con la suya. Una pequeña espurna de luz salió del cuenco y envolvió a la pareja,; al segundo desapareció.

Irasue intercambió el bol por dos pequeños vasos con un licor. Kagura miró extrañada.

' _¿sake?_ ' pensó al cogerlo. Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo y bebió. Kagura lo imitó y una fuerte energía espiritual fluyó por su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer. Jadeó e inconscientemente se llevó una mano al pecho. Sesshomaru, consciente, la cogió de ambas manos y la acercó a él, besándola en los labios. Cuándo se relajó y se separaron, todos los invitados levantaron el vaso con sake.

"¡Viva!" gritaron al unísono. Y brindaron.


	7. Capitulo 7: Boda II

Inuyasha no me pertenece.

Capítulo 7: Boda II

Esa noche, todos cenaron un gran banquete, y Sesshomaru y Kagura se sentaron juntos delante de la gran mesa. Durante esa cena, Irasue le enseñó el papel de señora de las tierras del este a Kagura, quién acabó algo mareada por tanta información. Sesshomaru se mantuvo impasible como de costumbre hablando con los hombres de las tribus vecinas, entre ellas Hitoshi.

Pasadas unas horas el grupo de Inuyasha vino a despedirse.

"Nosotros nos vamos, es tarde para los niños de Miroku" sonrió Kagome.

Kagura sonrió "Muchas gracias por todo, Kagome"

"No hay de qué, que os vaya todo muy bien" Kagome abrió una pequeña tela que envolvía una fotografía. "Toma, esto es para vosotros, para que lo tengáis".

Kagura lo recogió y observó dos fotografías donde en una aparecía Kagura y Sesshomaru durante la ceremonia de la unión de sangre y otra sentados en el banquete, unos minutos atrás.

"Gracias" murmuró de nuevo Kagura y Kagome se acercó, abrazándola muy fuerte.

"Muchas gracias a ti, Kagura. Por todo"

Los ojos de Kagura se entrecerraron y por un momento notó como pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en los bordes de sus ojos rojos. "No hay de qué, Kagome"

Inuyasha por otra parte se acercó a Sesshomaru y su madre, quien hablaban con otros dos demonios.

"Nos vamos, Sesshomaru" comentó Inuyasha. Sesshomaru se alejó un poco de su madre, dejándola hablar con los invitados.

"De acuerdo" dijo. Inuyasha vaciló antes de irse y miró una última vez a Irasue.

"Sabes, Sesshomaru," los ojos de Inuyasha se entre cerraron levemente, pero su hermano lo notó "tienes mucha suerte de tener a tu madre".

Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio.

"Gracias por venir, Inuyasha" susurró Sesshomaru, los ojos del semi-demonio se abrieron con sorpresa.

"eh, ah...si, eso" se alejó "ya nos veremos"

Y su grupo partió.

Pasadas un par de horas, el resto de demonios se fueron yendo, hasta que solo quedó su madre y los sirvientes, quienes recogían toda la ceremonia. Irasue se acercó a Kagura que estaba junto con Sesshomaru y hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Os doy mi bendición para que todo vaya bien" la mujer miró a su hijo "cuidala"

"Ya sabe cuidarse sola" murmuró Sesshomaru. Y dicho esto, la mujer se elevó sobre las nubes.

Kagura suspiró sonoramente y Sesshomaru la miró.

"Te noto cansada"

"Lo estoy" Kagura se llevó una mano a la cabeza y caminó lentamente hasta su habitación, seguida de Sesshomaru.

Una vez estuvieron en la habitación, Sesshomaru se colocó un simple yukata blanco que usaba para dormir y ayudó a Kagura a quitarse el largo kimono.

"¿Porqué llevabas un velo en la cabeza?" preguntó quitándole la horquilla dorada de la cabeza. Kagura se encogió de hombros y se aflojó con dificultad el obi.

"Kagome me comentó que las del futuro lo llevan así cuando se casan" explicó ahora dejando caer el kimono al suelo, quedándose con uno rojo interior. Sesshomaru dejó todos los complementos sobre la mesa pequeña de la habitación.

"Te queda bien" susurró, casi para él. Kagura sonrió y se desnudó de la parte de arriba, dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru. Cuando abrió el armario para recoger el yukata, la mano de Sesshomaru se posó en su hombro, haciéndola girar hacia el.

"¿eh?" pese a que ya se habían visto desnudos, inconscientemente la mujer se llevó un brazo al pecho.

"Tengo que marcarte"

Kagura abrió mucho los ojos y lo recordó:

" _luego ya se hace la unión carnal."_

"¿Y qué me harás?" preguntó algo nerviosa. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas. Suavemente pasó las yemas de los dedos índice y anular por las costillas de su mujer y luego ella suspiró. Un leve rubor creció.

"Tienes que quedarte quieta" murmuró en su oído izquierdo "y no intentes apartarme"

Antes de que Kagura pudiese preguntar algo más, los colmillos de Sesshomaru se clavaron en el bajo de su cuello, haciéndola gritar levemente. Un segundo después y sin que se lo esperara, dos garras venenosas se clavaron en ambas costillas desde atrás, trazando dos marcas de sangre y veneno iguales a las que tenía Sesshomaru en sus mejillas. Por reacción , Kagura llevó una mano a la muñeca de Sesshomaru y otra a su pecho. Su marido gruñó y se separó, quitando las manos de sus costillas, con los ojos rojos y sangre goteando de su boca.

Kagura jadeó y se tocó las costillas ahora doloridas. Sesshomaru suspiro y lentamente sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, pero un toque de lujuria los hizo brillar. Kagura frunció mucho el ceño y se tocó el cuello, donde residia una herida en forma de media luna aún sangrante.

"No me dijiste que dolería tanto" escupió de mala gana. El demonio perro ignoró el comentario y se lanzó hacia ella dando pequeños mordíscos en el cuello. La agarró por las caderas y ambos cayeron en la cama. Sesshomaru olió el cuerpo de la mujer y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Kagura levantó una ceja, divertida.

"¿Pasa algo?" Una delicada mano guió su mandíbula hacia ella.

"Estás en celo." Gruñó él.

Y ella solo sonrió.

Cuando amaneció y abrió los ojos, Kagura sintió el brazo izquierdo de Sesshomaru usado como almohada, incorporándose levemente giró su cabeza y se topó con su marido durmiendo boca arriba con las sábanas por la cadera. La mujer se giró hacia y le dió un beso en la mejilla, despertandolo.

"¿Mh?" Sesshomaru abrió un ojo y se topó con las orbes rojas.

"Buenos días" susurró Kagura. Se levantó de la cama, aún desnuda y se cubrió con un yukata. Sesshomaru, ahora sentado la miró fijamente

"¿Te duelen?" Preguntó. Kagura lo miró algo confundida. "Las marcas"

"Ah, no, no mucho" ella se abrió el yukata, mostrándose desnuda y miró sus costillas, aún enrojecidas. Dos marcas rojas aparecían en ambos lados. "El roce de la ropa me molesta un poco"

"Déjame verte el cuello" Kagura se agachó hacia la cama y estiró el cuello, mostrando la cicatriz de los dos colmillos y varios dientes frontales. Una leve sonrisa salió de los ojos de hombre.

Cuando se vistieron, un sirviente les trajo algo para desayunar.

"¿Qué fue lo que bebimos ayer?" Kagura se metió un trozo de salmón en la boca.

"Nuestra energía fusionada" informó Sesshomaru dejando un bol vacío en la mesa. "Mi luz que salió de la sangre se materializó en un líquido parecido al alcohol"

"Ya veo…" susurró.

"¿Te dolió?" Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos y la miró. Kagura vaciló.

 _'no me tendría que haber dolido, por su expresión'_

"¿Debería?" preguntó ella, algo preocupada. Sesshomaru negó.

"No" Kagura solo suspiró, acabando de desayunar.

"Eso quiere decir que…"

"Que tu cuerpo no ha aguantado mi energía demoníaca." Terminó Sesshomaru "por eso ayer estabas cansada"

"Ya veo" susurró.


	8. Capitulo 8: Nueva Vida

Inuyasha no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 8: Nueva vida.**

Seis años después.

"¡Madre, llegaremos tarde!"

Kagura suspiró entre sabanas blancas. Unas manos pequeñas le quitaron la sábana que yacía sobre su cabeza en un intento de reprimir la luz del sol. Maldijo mentalmente que su marido no estuviera presente. Incorporándose, los ojos rojos se toparon con la seria cara de su hijo de cinco años.

"¿Tu padre se ha ido hoy también?" El niño asintió y su madre se levantó, abriendo el armario para elegir un kimono. "¿Te ha dicho dónde iba?" preguntó.

Shiromaru negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la habitación. Una vez vestida con un kimono de rayas rojas y blancas, salió con su hijo del castillo. Los sirvientes que vigilaban la puerta principal hicieron una reverencia y Kagura cogió a Shiromaru antes de abrir su pluma y sentarse sobre ella con su hijo delante.

"Cuando me levanté padre no estaba" el niño de pelo blanco miró hacia su madre. Ella solo bufó. Apoyando la pequeña espalda en las rodillas de su madre, Shiromaru se mantuvo tranquilo mientras se dirigían a la aldea de Inuyasha. Acomodándose en la pluma, Kagura suspiró mientras sonreía y acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo. La viva imagen de su padre reflejada en el niño frente suyo. La tez pálida y la misma forma de ojos. A diferencia del color dorado, Shiromaru tenía los ojos anaranjados. Una luna en la frente y tan solo una línea en ambas mejillas. El pelo blanco y liso hasta media espalda, pero con el alborotado flequillo de su madre.

"Esta noche cuando volvamos estará en casa" sonrió su madre mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la brisa les acariciara.

Cuando aterrizaron frente la casa de Inuyasha y Kagome, Shiromaru se mantuvo cerca de Kagura. Kagome salió enseguida.

"Ah! Hola!" volvió a entrar en su cabaña "Yuka! Ha venido tu primo" Escasos segundos después, una niña semi-demonio de pelo negro y ojos dorados salió detrás de su madre.

"Shiro!" se acercó al hijo de Kagura y ambos corrieron por las calles de la aldea. Kagome sonrió al lado de Kagura.

"Me alegro que hayas venido, así Yuka deja un poco más en paz a Inuyasha"

"¿Cómo está Dai?" preguntó Kagura entrando con Kagome a la cabaña. Una fogata apagada en el centro y una habitación aparte.

"De momento duerme" suspiró sirviendo un poco de té en dos vasos de cerámica. " llevamos unos meses…" Kagura la miró con simpatía.

"Tuve suerte de que Shiro durmiera de un tirón" declaró la oji-rubí "agradezco que sea como su padre."

Kagome entregó a Kagura uno de los vasos y se sentó delante de ella. Kagura miró por la ventana de la cabaña.

"¿No está Inuyasha?"

Kagome negó.

"Ha ido con Miroku a la aldea de al lado, había un templo ocupado por un par de demonios" explicó. "¿Sesshomaru no ha querido venir?"

Kagura suspiró, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa. "Últimamente desaparece por las mañanas, sobretodo cuando Shiro me pide venir aquí"

Kagome rió. "Intenta evitar a su hermano a toda costa"

"En el fondo no le molestaría venir, pero tiene un orgullo difícil."

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, revelando al marido de Kagome con Yuka encima.

'Ya hemos vuelto Miroku y yo' informó agarrando a su hija y dejándola en el suelo. Mirando a Kagura asintió 'Hey'

'¿Shiromaru está contigo?" Preguntó Kagura. InuYasha entró en la cabaña y Yuka salió.

'Si, está fuera jugando'

Unos caballos relinchando llamaron la atención del grupo. Kagome se levantó junto con InuYasha y salieron de la cabaña, Kagura les acompañó.

"Sacerdotisa! Sacerdotisa!" Un grupo de hombres heridos con dos caballos corrieron hacia la aldea "necesitamos una sacerdotisa!"

Cuando estuvieron frente la casa de Kagome, Yuka y Shiromaru se acercaron a sus padres.

'Yo soy sacerdotisa, explicarme ¿Qué ha ocurrido?' Kagome dio un paso adelante y dos hombres heridos en brazos y piernas extendieron el cuerpo de un hombre muerto en el suelo.

'No lo sabemos, señora. Estábamos de travesía, cazando, cuando un grupo de hombres con pesadas armaduras nos atacaron'

'pero no llevaban ni espadas ni lanzas!' otro gritó.' No sabemos cómo nos pudieron atacar desde la distancia y herirnos así'

Kagome examinó las heridas. InuYasha se acercó al cadáver y con las uñas raspó la herida mortal.

'Aquí dentro hay algo' dijo, retirando la mano. ' mira Kagome' en la palma de InuYasha, un objeto de color ocre, en forma redonda con la punta ovalada.

'Es una bala' comentó la sacerdotisa.

'¿Una bala? ¿Qué es eso?' Kagura se acercó a InuYasha, Shiromaru se mantuvo cerca.

'Es un objeto que se lanza a mucha velocidad y se incrusta en el cuerpo. Se utilizan pistolas o armas de fuego para disparar estas balas' _pero estamos en el año 1500, en Japón aún no hay pistolas_ pensó Kagome.'¿De dónde venís?'

'Del oeste, señora, a cuatro días caminando desde aquí' informó un hombre.

Miroku y Sango con sus hijos se acercaron. Una vez explicado todo, Miroku decidió darle un entierro digno al muerto y comida y agua a los heridos.

'Si pasáis por casa os podré ayudar con las heridas' Kagome sonrió.

'Muchisimas gracias' los hombres dejaron los caballos en el exterior y fueron entrando uno a uno. Kagura se quedó hablando con Sango mientras Shiromaru hablaba con Yuka cerca. Pasadas un par de horas, cuando se ponía el sol, Kagura se acercó a su hijo.

'Es tarde, vamos a casa' Agachándose a la altura de su hijo, lo llevó en brazos hasta la cabaña de Kagome.

'Kagome, nosotros nos vamos, que andas bastante ocupada' Kagome le sonrió desde la ventana.

'Vale! El próximo día nos acercaremos nosotros al castillo, que Yuka tendrá ganas de ir, si a Sesshomaru no le importa"

'Claro, podéis venir cuando queráis' Y dicho esto soltó la pluma de su cabeza dejando un fuerte viento como rastro.


	9. Capitulo 9: Escopeta

Inuyasha no me pertenece

 **Capítulo 9: Escopetas**

Una vez en el cielo, Kagura acarició como de costumbre el pelo de su hijo. Shiromaru se giró para mirarla con sus estoicos ojos y ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

' ¿Qué querrás cenar?'

Shiromaru meditó unos instantes.

'Arroz' Kagura sonrió ' con salmón' terminó el niño. Kagura asintió.

'Vale, cuando lleguemos seguro que tú padre está en casa'

Unos segundos después Kagura frenó su pluma, bajando entre los árboles. Mirando alrededor con atención agarró con fuerza el abanico que ocultaba bajo la manga. Shiromaru miró a su madre y luego la imitó, mirando entre los árboles. Kagura relajó el ceño y miró hacia adelante, avanzando con la pluma.

'Me lo habrá parecido'

Un ruido agudo resonó un instante después y un dolor en el abdomen derecho la hizo encogerse. Giró la cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido y encontró un grupo de humanos entre los árboles. Artefactos extraños apuntando hacia ella. Sacando el abanico y abrazando a Shiromaru más cerca de ella, lanzó cuchillas hacia el grupo, hiriendo a varios.

No era una cobarde, pero prefirió alejarse con la pluma a toda velocidad que luchar.

El siguiente disparo fue en el hombro y los otros dos en la pierna derecha. Shiromaru vió a su madre caer al suelo mientras la pluma seguía avanzando.

'Mamá!' Saltando de la pluma al suelo, hiriéndose en los codos, corrió hacia Kagura.

' Vete Shiromaru!' advirtió ella, poniéndose de pie con dificultad _'estas armas son diferentes'_

El grupo de humanos armados se fue acercando por detrás de Kagura, ella lanzó de nuevo un ataque.

'Danza del dragón!' los hombres se lanzaron hacia los lados, protegiéndose entre los árboles. Cuatro fueron abatidos por los tornados.

Corriendo hacia su hijo, Kagura cojeó.

'No huyas, demonio!' Y los siguientes cinco disparos le tocaron las piernas y la espalda, haciéndola caer. Jadeando, miró a Shiromaru, quién temblaba.

'Shiro..maru...avisa a...tu padre' susurró. Él dudó, pero cuando uno de los hombres se acercó, se escondió detrás de un árbol, mirando aterrorizado la escena.

Colocando la escopeta en la frente de Kagura, el humano sonrió.

'Vaya, vaya, otro más' el hombre se arrodilló frente a Kagura, quién respiraba pesadamente 'traed el carro! Nos la llevamos' ordenó.

Cuando el hombre se alejó de Kagura, ella levantó la cabeza con dificultad, la visión borrosa empezaba a presentarse. Distinguiendo a su hijo entre las sombras del atardecer, movió los labios sin hacer ruido.

' _tu padre_ '

Y tragando saliva, Shiromaru corrió hasta el castillo, guiado tan solo por su olfato.

Sesshomaru llegó al atardecer a su casa. Sabiendo que Kagura y su hijo habrían ido a la aldea de su medio hermano, se sentó con tranquilidad a esperarlos en la habitación. Desde que nació Shiromaru la habitación de al lado de la de la pareja se decoró a gusto del pequeño heredero.

El olor a Shiromaru y a la sangre de Kagura hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Olía a su hijo, pero no a su madre. Agarró a Bakusaiga y salió con velocidad del castillo, volando unos minutos hasta encontrarse a su hijo sudado y jadeante. Se acercó y se arrodilló.

'¿Que ha pasado?'

'Mamá..' susurró, agotado 'unos hombres.. la atacaron…' Sesshomaru no necesitó más, abrazando a Shiromaru voló a toda velocidad entre el bosque, siguiendo el olor de su mujer. Shiromaru, asustado y cansado, cayó inconsciente sobre el hombro de su padre.

'Vamos! Hoy tendremos doble premio!' El jefe del grupo levantó la escopeta hacia el cielo, sonriendo con maldad. Kagura yacía semi inconsciente sobre un carro de madera, atada de brazos y piernas, totalmente recostada. Ocho personas más caminaban alrededor. Las heridas le dolían y cada respiración era dolorosa. Se intentó relajar, intentando curar las heridas con velocidad, pero la sangre de la pierna siguió fluyendo sin cicatrizar.

'¿Señor, la mataremos?' preguntó uno de los hombres armados.

'Cuando lleguemos al castillo del príncipe haremos lo que nos ordene' miró a la mujer en el carro. 'Es bonita, tal vez se anima antes de cortarle la cabeza.' Todos rieron.

Un látigo verde cortó el brazo derecho del jefe en un parpadeo. Gritó agarrándose el hombro y cayó del caballo, quién huyó por el alboroto. Los ocho hombres prepararon sus escopetas apuntando hacia adelante. El gran demonio canino se acercó lentamente, con calma. El hedor a la sangre de su mujer lo hizo gruñir de rabia.

'Di...disparad!' gritó uno de los hombres. 'ahora!'

Ocho balas salieron disparadas hacia Sesshomaru, quien se teletransportó y apareció detrás de ellos. Con un movimiento de muñeca corto a todos los hombres por la mitad. Uno de ellos, a último momento, apretó el gatillo, logrando que la bala se incrustara en el brazo izquierdo de Sesshomaru, quien solo chasqueó la lengua. Se acercó al carro y Kagura abrió lentamente los ojos.

'Sesshomaru…' murmuró. Cortó las cuerdas con las uñas y abrió el kimono para mirar las heridas de la pierna ensangrentada. ' No sé porque...no se cicatrizan…' jadeó de dolor al notar la mano de su marido en las heridas.

'Vamos a casa' susurró levantándola en brazos.

'¿Y Shiromaru?' preguntó dolorida. Sesshomaru caminó unos metros y se agachó hacia el niño dormido en el pie de un árbol. Kagura sonrió y lo recogió, colocándole sobre ella. Sesshomaru los levantó y voló hacia el castillo en silencio.


	10. Capítulo 10: Aprecio

Inuyasha no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 10: Aprecio**

Cuando Shiromaru despertó se encontró a oscuras en su habitación. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de acordarse de todo lo ocurrido horas antes. Observando a su alrededor vio a su padre sentado frente él, apoyado en la pared. Una sola vela alumbraba toda la estancia. Cuando los ojos naranjas del niño cruzaron con los de su padre, Shiromaru se levantó.

'¿Cómo está mamá?' preguntó acercándose a su padre. Sesshomaru lo tranquilizó.

'Está durmiendo' Shiromaru dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta. 'Será mejor que no la molestes' Sesshomaru notó como su hijo le fruncía el ceño. Sonrió interiormente mirando al niño.

 _¿tampoco te gusta recibir órdenes, eh?_

En silencio, Shiromaru se dirigió al pasillo. Sesshomaru se levantó y siguió a su hijo. Una vez frente la puerta de la habitación, el pequeño frunció el ceño ante el olor de sangre presente en la habitación contigua. Sesshomaru abrió lentamente la puerta, revelando la figura de Kagura de espaldas a ellos en la cama. Vendajes en el torso y pierna derecha. Shiromaru suspiró aliviado y se acercó a su madre quien dormía plácidamente, el pelo negro por toda la almohada. Sesshomaru se sentó en el suelo y Shiromaru lo imitó. Los curiosos ojos del niño se dirigieron a la mesa de la habitación, donde había un cuenco con objetos dorados ensangrentados.

'¿Qué es esto?' murmuró, con tal de no despertar a su madre.

'Estaba en las heridas' explicó. Shiromaru las reconoció

'Son balas'

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos esta vez. ' ¿Balas?' Su hijo asintió.

'Cuando fuimos a la aldea del tío para ver a Yuka vinieron un grupo de hombres heridos' Shiromaru se sentó frente a su padre. Él observó. ' Había un hombre muerto y cuando el tío le abrió las heridas le sacó una de esas'

A Sesshomaru no le sorprendió la madurez con la que hablaba su hijo. Era hijo del gran Sesshomaru, y así debía comportarse.

'La tía Kagome sabe muchas cosas'

Sesshomaru asintió. 'Si'

Kagura se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Abriendo los ojos, notando la luz del sol, respiró profundamente. Las heridas no le dolían, pero le molestaban. Una cabellera blanca frente a ella le sorprendió. Shiromaru se movió cuando su madre lo hizo y ella sonrió colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, abrazándolo más fuerte. Lo escuchó ronronear mientras se aferraba a su pecho.

Sesshomaru entró por la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a Kagura, quien se incorporó, tapando a su hijo.

'¿Como tienes las heridas?' preguntó sentándose en el suelo. Ella se levantó lentamente y se dirigió al armario para vestirse con algo más que el yukata blanco interior. La herida de la pierna le dolió, pero se mantuvo impasible.

'Bien' dijo vistiéndose. Acercándose a Sesshomaru se sentó a su lado, cerca de la mesa de la habitación. Observando las balas del cuenco suspiró.

'Casualidad o no, Kagome nos habló sobre esto esa misma tarde'

'Me lo ha explicado Shiro' habló su marido. Kagura levantó las cejas. ' Yo las había visto hace años, pero solo las suelen tener los señores de los castillos más al oeste' Kagura escuchó. 'Son armas de fuego, que lanzan estos objetos y quedan en el cuerpo.'

'¿Y por qué solo los tienen los ricos del oeste?'

'Porque vienen de la China, del país más al oeste de Japón' Kagura miraba ahora las balas 'Los humanos de China suelen tener más evolucionadas las armas que los de aquí' explicó Sesshomaru.

El ruido de las sabanas los hizo girarse hacia Shiromaru, quién se despertaba frotándose los ojos. Kagura sonrió.

'Buenos días' Shiromaru se acercó a sus padres. Sesshomaru le colocó una mano en la cabeza. '¿Tienes hambre?' preguntó su madre. Shiromaru asintió y los ojos le brillaron.

'¿Tienes mejor las heridas, madre?' preguntó. Kagura sonrió y le besó la frente. Un dato curioso que Kagura y Sesshomaru notaron de su hijo es el hecho de llamar "papá" y "mamá" en según que situaciones, mientras que el "madre" y "padre" se hacían presentes en otras de más serenidad. A nadie le importó en absoluto.

'Estoy bien, cielo'

Sesshomaru se levantó y abrió la puerta del pasillo, llamando a un sirviente que trajera algo de comer.

'Tráenos algo de arroz con carne' ordenó.

'Y salmón' pidió Shiromaru en brazos de su madre. Sesshomaru asintió.


	11. Capitulo 11: Abuela

**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

 **Nota: Hola! Es algo extraño hacer una presentación en el capítulo 11...pero más vale tarde que nunca. No hay mucho que explicar, pero este fanfiction trata básicamente sobre unas ideas que tenía sobre la pareja (mi favorita de Inuyasha). Así que mezclando un poco imaginación y SesshKagu, van saliendo historietas.**

También aclarar que pese a que algunos capítulos parece que no tengan nada que ver con otros capitulos, muy en fondo tienen una especie de historia en general. Así que id recordando pequeños detalles que puede que salgan más adelante! Una ultima cosa: durante los próximos episodios habrán flashbacks cambios espacio-temporal, así que mirad bien el principio de cada capítulo!

Muchas gracias y cualquier duda aquí estoy!

 **Capítulo 11: Abuela**

Pasados unos días, con Kagura totalmente recuperada de las heridas, Sesshomaru les ofreció visitar a su madre. Irasue visitó la pareja cinco años atrás, cuando Shiromaru nació. Volando hacia el castillo de la abuela, Shiromaru se mantuvo en silencio, algo nervioso. Su madre lo notó enseguida.

'No tienes que preocuparte por nada' le habló suavemente a su hijo 'imaginate a papá pero convertido en mujer' bromeó. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y una mueca hizo presencia en su impasible rostro. Shiromaru ahogó una carcajada tapándose la boca con las manos. Sesshomaru sonrió y Kagura lo abrazó hacia ella desde atrás en su pluma. Por mucho que hubiera heredado el frío e impasible carácter de su padre en gran medida, las risas y los acercamientos cariñosos era algo que Kagura agradecía que mostrara. Kagura no era un bloque de hielo como su marido y que Shiromaru fuera un poco más blando en ese tema la hizo muy feliz.

Cuando aterrizaron sobre las escaleras, Shiro se escondió detrás de su madre. Sesshomaru caminó primero. Una vez arriba de todo, Irasue apareció rápidamente tras olerlos.

'Vaya, vaya' Irasue se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa. 'Qué visita tan inesperada' caminó hasta Kagura y se inclinó a ver el niño que se escondía tras las piernas de su madre. 'Hola Shiromaru, has crecido mucho desde que te ví' el niño desconfió de su abuela. 'Oh, vamos, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?'

'Cuando lo visitaste acababa de nacer, madre. Déjale algo de tiempo' habló Sesshomaru. Irasue bufó y caminó hacia el palacio.

'Pasad'

Sentados en una habitación con unas grandes ventanas, un sirviente les sirvió algo de comer y beber. Shiromaru se sentó entre su padre y su madre. Irasue frente a ellos habló primero, mirando a su nieto.

'Y bien, Shiro, ¿cómo estás?'

'Bien' dijo formalmente. Irasue suspiró sonriendo. Esta vez se dirigió a su hijo. '¿Cómo lleva lo de los poderes?'

Shiromaru cogió un trozo de salmón con los palillos.

'De momento no ha aparecido nada' habló Sesshomaru 'aún es pronto'

'Es pronto, pero no tardará' comentó la mujer. '¿Ha tenido algún arrebato de ira o rabia? ¿Alguna situación donde se haya enfadado mucho?'

Kagura negó. 'No hemos tenido muchos problemas con él' Shiromaru se mantuvo en silencio escuchando toda la conversación. '¿Se puede saber que tipos de poderes podría tener al no ser ambos padres perros demoniacos?''

Irasue meditó en silencio varios segundos antes de contestar. 'En principio la fuerza demoníaca del padre tiende a ser más poderosa. Más aún si es de Sesshomaru. Pero hay una escasa probabilidad de que haya heredado algo de los vientos' explicó. 'Hasta que no surja, no podemos saber nada'

Shiromaru extendió la mano sobre la mesa. 'Pero tengo las uñas muy largas.' murmuró. Irasue las miró. 'Y los dientes también'

'Ah, eso es verdad.' Kagura interrumpió 'en este último año los colmillos le han crecido mucho. ¿Tiene algo que ver la apariencia física con los poderes? Me refiero, al parecerse a Sesshomaru en aspecto físico y carácter, ¿tiene más probabilidad de tener sus poderes?'

Sesshomaru miró seriamente a su madre, concordando con Kagura. Irasue inclinó la cabeza.

'No' negó 'No tiene nada que ver'

Al rato, se despidieron. El atardecer asomaba por el horizonte.

'Que vaya bien, Shiromaru' la abuela abrazó a su nieto, quien correspondió algo dudoso al principio. Dirigiéndose ahora a Sesshomaru y Kagura, habló. 'En cuando aparezcan los poderes, por pequeños que sean, me avisais e iré enseguida'

Sesshomaru asintió. 'Adiós, madre'

Y volaron.


	12. Capitulo 12: Impotencia

Inuyasha no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 12: Impotencia.**

Dos meses después.

'Padre'

Sesshomaru se giró hacia su hijo, quién acabó de entrar por la puerta del pasillo a la habitación. Volviendo la atención a la ahora limpia Tenseiga esperó. Shiromaru se sentó decidido frente a su padre, quién envainó la espada.

"Quiero tener una espada".

'¿Para que la quieres?' dispuesto. Shiromaru, conociendo a su padre, siguió con la seriedad.

'Para luchar'

'Eres muy joven aun'

Shiromaru frunció el ceño. 'Pero yo tengo que defensor'

'Ya estamos tu madre y yo para eso' explicó Sesshomaru.

'Pero la última vez nos atacaron a una madre ya mi, y si tuviéramos una espada la podríamos salvar'

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente a su hijo.

'¿Te piensas que por tener una espada podrás defender a tu madre?' Por un momento Shiromaru se encogió. Le tenía mucho respeto a su padre y confiaba ciegamente en todos sus consejos. 'Aun tienes mucho que aprender'

El niño no contestó. Reprimiendo la impotencia, salió hacia el jardín en silencio. Sesshomaru se aplica y se dirige al baño, al final del pasillo. Una vez delante de la puerta tocó.

'¿Sesshomaru?' La voz de su mujer sonó en el interior.

'Soy yo' abrió la puerta y entró. Kagura estaba metida en la bañera de madera, Sesshomaru se desnudó y entró, sentándose a su lado.

'¿Y Shiromaru?' Se ha estudiado el acercamiento a la mejilla. Sesshomaru no contestó y Kagura, conociendo a su marido. '¿Ha pasado algo?'

'Me has pedido una espada', el hombre frotó el puente de la nariz, reprimiendo un dolor de cabeza.

'¿Y eso es un problema?'

"El problema es lo que se piensa que se tiene". Ella solo bufó, sonriendo.

'Es un niño de casi seis años y tiene tu carácter, es el cabezal' Kagura salió de la bañera y se secó con una toalla de seda el cuerpo y el pelo. 'Se le pasará en un rato, no le des importancia'

Sesshomaru estuvo en silencio. Kagura se acercó para besarle suavemente en los labios.

'No me gusta el Sesshomaru pensativo' sonrió.

Shiromaru miró alrededor estar en el jardín. Cuando no hayas guardado ni Sesshomaru cerca, saltó al árbol de cerezo más grande del jardín y de ahí al muro que protegía el castillo. Llegando arriba de todo, vio dos guardas con lanzas en la puerta principal. Sabía que no le dejaríamos salir sin el consentimiento previo de sus padres, así como silenciar, se arrastró el muro abajo por la parte trasera del castillo, hasta llegar al suelo.

'Papá es idiota' murmuró mientras caminaba, adentrándose en el bosque. 'Si no me quiere dar una espada, la cogeré yo mismo'

Kagura salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación a cambiarse. Mirando rápidamente alrededor no pudo ver a su hijo. Se encogió de hombros.

 _'andará jugando en el jardín'_

Shiromaru caminó por el profundo bosque, alerta a todo tipo de sonidos. Nunca habia salido a solas, pero reprimió el miedo y continuó. Un crujido cercano lo hizo esconderse detrás de un tronco. Un hombre desaliñado, maloliente y vestido con una armadura rota caminó sin rumbo. Una daga descansaba en su cintura y Shiromaru sonrió.

Cuando Sesshomaru salió secándose el pelo con una toalla, vestido con un yukata blanco, se encontró con su mujer en el pasillo.

'¿Has visto a Shiromaru?' preguntó ella.

'Lo he visto en el jardín' contestó Sesshomaru entrando en la habitación. Kagura entró con él.

'No está' susurró. Frunciendo el ceño. Sesshomaru se dirigió al jardín y olfateó el lugar. Kagura lo vió entrecerrar los ojos y caminar por el pasillo, frunciendo la nariz. Preocupada, corrió tras él.

'¿No está en el castillo?'

Sesshomaru negó, dirigiéndose al guarda que vigilaba la puerta.

'No ha salido, señor' comentó haciendo una reverencia. Chasqueando la lengua, Sesshomaru corrió hacia el jardín, siguiendo el camino del olor de su hijo, esa mezcla con el olor a flores de cerezo, hasta el muro. Kagura siguió los ojos de su marido.

'¿Crees que ha salido?' Previa la mujer, algo temerosa. Sesshomaru se apresuró a salir del castillo, seguido por su compañera.

'¡Ja! ¿Te piensas que un crío como tú me puedes matar? El pequeño cuerpo de Shiromaru impactó contra un árbol. Jadeando se volvió un abalanzar sobre el hombre, recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara. 'Pequeño demonio, vas muy equivocado' susurró desenvainando la daga.

El niño volvió a arremeter contra el humano, mordiéndole el brazo. El hombre gritó y se agarró por el kimono lo lanzó al suelo.

¡Te voy a matar! lo cogió del cuello con una mano mientras que levantaba la daga por encima de su cabeza. 'Eres un iluso, crío!'

Clavando las pequeñas uñas en la piel, un poco deje de veneno sobresalió de ellas, filtrando por la piel del humano, quién hizo una mueca pero no soltó al pequeño.

" _¿Te podras piensas Que por Tener Una Espada defensora a tu madre? Aún tienes mucho que aprender '_

Lágrimas de frustración y rabia rodaron por las regordetas mejillas del niño. La sonrisa del hombre lo hizo estremecer y el terror se presentó el frente de frente.

Por un momento, no supo qué hacer.

'¡Pa ... papá!' Gritó, arañando el brazo que le sujetaba el cuello. El hombre rió '¡Mamá!' lloró, suplicando.

La daga se acercó a toda la velocidad hacia su cabeza y Shiromaru cerró los ojos.

'Arg ...'

Cuando Shiromaru se atrevió a abrir los ojos, una espada atravesó el corazón del hombre, provocó un charco de sangre en el suelo. El hombre cayó abatido frente al niño, quién miró a su padre. Aún con lágrimas en lo ojos, apartó la mirada de su progenitor. Kagura apareció detrás de Sesshomaru y corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

'Oh, Shiromaru ... Menos mal que estás bien', el niño lloró en silencio enterrando la cabeza en el hombro de la mujer. '¿Se puede saber qué hacías fuera de casa?'

Sesshomaru envainó la espada y se acercó a su hijo, who, al notarlo, se encogió aún más. Sorprendentemente, su padre le colocó una mano en el rostro, acariciando la herida que había recibido con anterioridad. Shiromaru extendió los brazos hacia su padre, quien correspondió, acercándolo. Silenciosas lágrimas cayeron sobre el hombro de su padre.

'Lo siento, padre ...' susurró.

'Está bien, Shiromaru' murmuró. Echando un último vistazo hacia el cadáver, unas marcas verdes venenosas sobre uno de los antebrazos del hombre hizo sonreír interiormente al gran demonio. 'Serás poderoso de grande. Te lo aseguro.

Kagura salió de la habitación de su hijo y se dirigió la suya. Sesshomaru miraba la luna sentada en el pasillo exterior del jardín, la puerta de la sala abierta. Kagura se le acercó y se envió a su lado.

'¿Duerme?' Previa Sesshomaru sin mirarla. Ella asintió.

'Si' con una mano se quitó las plumas del pelo, dejándolas reposar en el suelo. Se desató el moño, dejando caer los ondulados cabellos negros y procedió a desenredarlos con los dedos.

'Shiromaru atacó a ese hombre' comentó Sesshomaru.

'¿What?' Kagura dejó de mover las manos para mirar a su marido. Él bajó la mirada a sus propias manos.

'Había veneno en uno de los brazos del humano' cerró un puño suavemente. 'Significa que no tardarán a aparecer'

'¿Significa que tendrá tus poderes?' preguntó ella.

'Que tenga las uñas venenosas no tiene que significar que un perro completo'

'Pero solo los perros tienen ese tipo de garras venenosas, ¿no? Cómo Inuyasha. Sesshomaru frunció levemente el ceño ante la comparación de su medio hermano con su hijo.

'Puede ser, pero no sabemos si se puede llegar a transformar'.

Durante unos minutos, reinó el silencio.

'¿Qué edad tenías tú cuando te transformaste por primera vez? ¿O aparecieron tus poderes? Kagura se inclinó hacia él. Sesshomaru no habló. Encogiéndose de hombros, cerró los ojos.

'No me acuerdo'.

'¿No te acuerdas?' Cruzándose de brazos, bufó sonoramente. 'Si que te acuerdas, pero no quieres decírmelo' una sonrisa aparece en los labios rojos de la mujer. '¿Tal vez aparecieron muy tarde y te avergüenzas de ello?'

Sesshomaru suspiró. 'Todo lo contrario'

'¿Oh yes?'

'Cuando tenía cuatro años ya podía volar' comentó 'levemente, pero no podía' Kagura lo miró incrédula. Sesshomaru sonrió por debajo de la nariz '¿Te esperabas menos del gran Sesshomaru?'

Kagura se mordió el labio, sonriendo. Se inclinó y lo besó.

'Para nada' susurró sobre sus labios.


	13. Capitulo 13: Totosai

**Inuyasha no me perenece.**

 **Capítulo 13: Totosai**

Un mes más tarde.

'¡Mira, madre!' gritó Shiromaru en el jardín. Un revoltijo de hojas secas giraban a su alrededor, mientras movía la muñeca al compás del viento. Kagura sonrió mientras se abanicaba, sentada en el pasillo exterior. Había pasado un mes desde la primera aparición de veneno en su pequeñas uñas. Desde ese día, muy poco a poco fueron apareciendo dejes de poderes. De viento.

Kagura sonrió orgullosa viendo al pequeño crear pequeños remolinos de aire en el jardín. Carácter de su padre, poderes de su madre.

'Kagura' Sesshomaru apareció por detrás, vestido como de costumbre con su armadura.

'Tenemos que irnos' Kagura asintió.

'¡Shiro!' gritó ella. Su hijo la miró y aflojando el aire de su alrededor corrió hacia sus padres. 'Vamos'

'¿A dónde?' preguntó.

'A ver a Totosai' Respondió Sesshomaru.

Cuando llegaron a la zona, Shiromaru frunció el ceño ante el calor y el fuerte olor a cenizas.

'¿Es aquí?' preguntó Kagura a su marido, quién asintió mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo elegantemente. Kagura saltó de su pluma y dejó a Shiromaru en el suelo. Una gran calavera con grandes dientes les saludó.

'Oh, vaya. Ya habéis llegado' Totosai salió de su casa con un martillo en la mano. 'pasad'

Una vez dentro, Sesshomaru habló.

'Ya han aparecido los poderes' informó ' quiero que los observes y crees una espada para él'

Totosai meditó. Miró a Shiromaru muy de cerca y el niño dio un leve respingo.

'Hey viejo, se puede mirar a más distancia' comentó Kagura golpeándole con el abanico en su cabeza calva. Totosai se apartó.

'¿Puedes volar?' le preguntó. Shiromaru negó. '¿Y que puedes hacer?'

Shiromaru miró a su padre y él asintió. Levantando la muñeca y moviéndola en círculos creó una suave corriente de aire.

'¿Sólo eso?' el viejo entrecerró los ojos. Kagura bufó y le agarró el huesudo brazo a Totosai, poniéndolo frente a su hijo.

'Hazlo, hijo' dijo ella, y Shiromaru clavó sus uñas en la carne del herrero, inyectando su veneno. Totosai gritó cómicamente y se apartó, frotándose la herida.

'Ugh…' el niño lo miró impasible y Totosai se dirigió a Sesshomaru 'Bien, por lo que veo hay una mezcla de ambos' Se sentó frente a Sesshomaru y agarró un gran artilugio compuesto de dos pinzas. 'Abre la boca'

Sesshomaru lo fulminó con la mirada. ' Ni te acerques'

'He de arrancar un colmillo'

Sesshomaru colocó dos de sus uñas alrededor de su colmillo derecho y dejó ir algo de veneno, arrancando suavemente el diente de la encía. Se lo tendió a Totosai mientras Kagura y Shiromaru lo miraban sorprendidos. Al segundo, Sesshomaru se pasó la lengua por el diente y al abrir la boca, un colmillo crecía en el hueco.

'Bien, ahora tu' Totosai miró a Kagura. Ella frunció el ceño.

'No pienso arrancarme un colmillo'

'No es un colmillo' comentó entrecerrando los ojos. Recogió un bol de madera y se lo dió a la mujer. 'Llénalo de sangre' ordenó.

'¿¡Todo?!' Kagura miró el cuenco suficientemente grande como para cargar más de dos litros.

Totosai asintió. Kagura suspiró y agarró su abanico, apuntando a su antebrazo. Una hoja cortante hizo una herida profunda. Kagura gimió y la sangre empezó a salir, cayendo en el bol.

Shiromaru observó algo preocupado. Sesshomaru se mantuvo frío como de costumbre. Mientras Kagura llenaba el bol Totosai se dirigió a la pared de la cueva, una serie de hojas de espadas descansaban apoyadas.

'Es un niño pequeño aún, ¿Para cuándo quieres la espada?'

'Para el año que viene' comentó Sesshomaru. Totosai se giró hacia él mientras cogía una de las espadas.

'¿Tan pronto?' Sesshomaru lo fulminó con la mirada 'Está bien, está bien. Pero piensa que hasta que no tenga sus poderes al completo no podrá usarla'

'Lo sé'

Kagura le tendió el bol con la sangre y Totosai colocó el colmillo dentro.

'Bien, pues venid en un año, la espada ya estará lista'

Y Sesshomaru asintió.

Volvieron caminando por un frondoso bosque. Shiromaru caminaba por delante, ambos padres por detrás.

'¿No será muy pronto dentro de un año?' preguntó Kagura.

'No la usará en un año, pero la espada tiene que aceptarlo y él poder soportar la energía' comentó. Ella asintió.

Shiromaru caminó mirando alrededor. Un olor a lobo le hizo mirar hacia su izquierda y corrió unos metros, encontrándose un hombre alto con cola de caballo. Los ojos azules sin pupila lo miraron. Shiromaru mantuvo la mirada fija sin sorprenderse.

'¿Quién diablos eres tú?' preguntó Koga frunciendo el ceño. 'Este es mi territorio, mocoso'

Shiromaru no contestó. Observó detalladamente al hombre lobo.

'¡Que miras, crío!' gritó acercándose 'No quiero pelear pero como sigas mirándome de esa manera acabarás con mi paciencia. Sal de mis tierras'

El olor a otro demonio conocido hizo que Koga dirigiera la mirada hacia el fondo. Sesshomaru y Kagura aparecieron caminando entre los árboles.

'¡Tú!' señaló Koga a Kagura con el dedo. 'Maldita bruja me dijeron que seguías viva pero no me esperaba que estuvieras por aquí' Escupió, apretando el puño.

'Calma, lobo' susurró Sesshomaru. 'Shiromaru, vamos' el niño asintió y se acercó a la pareja. Koga miró el panorama algo confundido. Abrió los ojos atando cabos.

'¿Es enserio? ¿El hermano de InuYasha con la hija de Naraku?' Kagura frunció el ceño, apretando el abanico. 'Y encima…¿un hijo?' miró a Shiromaru.

'Cierra el pico, Koga' Kagura lo miró con rabia. 'Hace muchos años de eso'

'¡Pero tendrías que estar muerta!' gritó '¡Igual de muerta que todos mis compañeros!'

Shiromaru miró a su madre y a Koga respectivamente, confundido. Sesshomaru colocó su mano en la empuñadura de Bakusaiga.

'O ciertas la boca o te mato' advirtió.

Koga chasqueó la boca. _Si desenvaina su espada estoy muerto._ Miró a Shiromaru una última vez antes de desaparecer.

El silencio reinó unos segundos. Sesshomaru empezó a caminar y Kagura lo siguió. Shiromaru se quedó detrás, mirando algo extrañado a su madre. Sesshomaru se giró hacia su hijo.

'Vamos'

'Madre' susurró débilmente '¿Quién es Naraku?'

Kagura palideció y Sesshomaru se detuvo para mirar al pequeño demonio perro. Mirándolo a los ojos, su padre lanzó una advertencia que significaba no abrir la boca hasta llegar a casa. Shiromaru aceptó, caminando junto a ellos.

Nadie habló hasta llegar al castillo.

Y Shiromaru no preguntó.


	14. Capítulo 14: Pasado I

**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 14: Pasado I**

Kagome recogía la ropa tendida frente su cabaña. Inuyasha cargaba a Dai, ahora dormido. Un bebé de seis meses de pelo blanco con las orejas de su padre, al igual que su hermana.

'¡Mamá!' gritó Yuka, corriendo hacia ella, abrazando las piernas de su madre. Kagome sonrió.

'Dime, Yuka' Kagome agarró el montón de ropa y la llevó dentro la cabaña. Yuka la siguió.

'Ha venido mi primo' sonrió la niña. Kagome salió de la cabaña.

'¿Ah, sí?' miró alrededor e Inuyasha se acercó con su hijo en brazos.

'Han venido Sesshomaru y su hijo' informó Inuyasha, entrando en la cabaña. Sesshomaru apareció con Shiromaru hasta quedarse frente Kagome y su hija.

'Hola, Sesshomaru' sonrió Kagome. Se agachó a la altura del niño 'Hola a ti también Shiro'.

Yuka sonrió. '¡Tío!' Sesshomaru asintió, colocando la mano sobre la futura heredera de Tessaiga. Pese a no estar del todo convencido de que otro semidemonio fuera la siguiente en la sucesión de la gran espada, Sesshomaru logró entablar un cariño especial hacia la hija mayor de su hermano.

'¿Que haceis por aquí?' preguntó Inuyasha saliendo de la cabaña. Dai dormía dentro.

'Kagura y yo tenemos que ir al norte, a una reunión con uno de los ministros del padre' dijo Sesshomaru. 'Shiromaru quería quedarse con su prima antes que estar en casa'

Yuka sonrió, agarrando a su primo por la mano y arrastrándolo hacia la aldea. Kagome asintió.

'Claro, ningún problema. Tomaros el tiempo que debáis'

'Mañana al anochecer estaremos por aquí para recogerlo'

Inuyasha frunció un poco el ceño, fastidiado.

'Kagome, tienen mil criados, nosotros solo una cabaña y dos crios'

'Siéntate' murmuró mirando a Sesshomaru, sonriéndole. El hermano mayor suspiró disimuladamente y asintió a Kagome, marchándose.

'Te odio…' gimió Inuyasha desde el suelo. Kagome sonrió, besándolo en la mejilla.

'Me amas'

Unas horas más tarde, al atardecer, Kagome preparó la cena junto con Inuyasha. Una vez todos reunidos dentro de la cabaña, Yuka comía con ansias el arroz, mientras que Shiromaru se mantenía en silencio, comiendo educadamente.

Kagome sonrió. _Igual que su padre_

'¿Que tal todo, Shiromaru?' preguntó la sacerdotisa. Shiromaru miró a la mujer con sus anaranjados ojos.

'Bien' dijo, sirviéndose un poco de carne sobre el arroz. Pese a los lujos de vivir en un castillo como el de sus padres, Shiro no encontró incómodo el hecho de comer en una cabaña, ni en una aldea humana. Kagura solía llevarlo a menudo a ver a sus primos ya que su padre no estaba del todo cómodo rodeado de tantos humanos.

Meditó durante unos segundos 'Tía Kagome, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?' Kagome levantó las cejas.

'Claro, dime'

El recuerdo de la mirada de su padre sobre no hablar del tema lo hizo encogerse. Cogió aire y habló con normalidad.

'¿Hace mucho que conocéis a mi madre?'

Inuyasha acabó de comer y se tumbó en el suelo de la cabaña.

'Un tiempo, ¿por qué lo quieres saber?' comentó el medio demonio.

'¿Y le pasó algo mientras la conocisteis?' Inuyasha miró el techo pensativo, Kagome dejó de comer.

'Bueno, ¿a qué te refieres?' preguntó Kagome, intentando sonreír.

'Kagome' Inuyasha la detuvo. Yuka observó la escena con curiosidad y Shiromaru miró a su tío.

'A mi madre le pasó algo' comentó Shiro muy seguro. Inuyasha se incorporó, sabiendo a qué se arriesgaba con su hija y Shiromaru delante.

 _Este crío es muy listo._

Kagome tragó algo de saliva. 'No pasó nada, Shiromaru'

'¿Qué le pasó a la tía Kagura, Shiro?' preguntó Yuka. Shiromaru no le contestó, miró a sus tíos.

'Hace unos días íbamos caminando por el bosque y apareció un hombre lobo' dijo Shiromaru con seriedad. 'Y le dijo algo muy feo a mi madre'

Inuyasha se levantó de golpe, algo molesto.

'Yuka, hora de ir a dormir.' ordenó.

'Pero papá, aún es pronto…'

'Yuka' advirtió su padre entrecerrando los ojos. Yuka se encogió y se metió en su pequeña habitación, cerrando la puerta. Kagome miró a su marido y salieron junto con Shiromaru de la cabaña. Caminando varios metros, se detuvieron bajo un árbol. Pese a ser completamente de noche, las luces de la aldea les iluminaron.

'Shiromaru' empezó Inuyasha con dificultad '¿por qué nos has preguntado esto?' Kagome se arrodilló a la altura del pequeño.

'Porque ni mi padre ni mi madre me quieren explicar nada' murmuró tranquilo 'yo sé que hay cosas que me ocultan, pero el hombre lobo que vimos dijo cosas que no entendí'

'¿Qué le dijo?'

Kagome sabía que se arriesgaba a explicarlo todo. Inuyasha tendría que hablar con Sesshomaru al dia siguiente, y la idea no gustaba a nadie.

'Que debería estar muerta' susurró 'y que ella se había muerto.' miró a ambos, notando su nerviosismo. 'Y que era hija de Naraku'

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Kagome suspiró.

'Mira Shiromaru, hay un motivo por el que tus padres no quieren explicarte algunas cosas' Kagome sonrió suavemente 'hay cosas que le pasa a la gente pero es parte del pasado, no tienes que preocuparte por lo anterior si todo está bien ahora'

'Pero a mi madre no le gusta cuando se dice el nombre de Naraku, o se habla de su vida' comentó Shiromaru, confundido. 'Yo quiero saber qué pasó'

Inuyasha se sentó en el suelo.

'Te lo explicaremos una sola vez, pero el tema no tiene que volver a salir.' Inuyasha le miró fijamente a los ojos 'Nunca más,¿entendido?'

Shiro asintió. Inuyasha se acomodó, cruzándose de brazos. Kagome se sentó en el suelo.

'Hace unos años, antes de que nacieras, Inuyasha y yo luchamos por conseguir los fragmentos de una joya mágica que se rompió.' comenzó Kagome 'Yo, como sabes, no soy de aquí, pero con la ayuda de Miroku y Sango conseguimos reunir muchos fragmentos.'

'Pero apareció un demonio muy poderoso que se llamaba Naraku, y quería el poder de la esfera completa para hacerse muy fuerte' simplificó Inuyasha 'Kagura era una parte de él'

'Algo así como una hija' habló Kagome.

Shiromaru frunció el ceño '¿Entonces mi padre y mi madre eran enemigos?' Kagome asintió.

'Tu padre quería destruir a Naraku porque raptó a Rin.' sonrió 'pero Kagura no quería tener relación con Naraku, porque la utilizaba y le daba órdenes'

'Entonces un dia…' Inuyasha miró a Kagome. Kagome habló lo más suave posible.

'Un dia Naraku se enfadó tanto con Kagura que le atacó' Shiromaru mantuvo su impasible máscara exterior, pero un profunda tristeza reinó en su interior.

'¿Mi madre murió?'

'Durante un tiempo, sí' dijo Inuyasha 'Pero al final todo fue bien, Sesshomaru la recuperó'

'¿Cómo, si estaba muerta?' preguntó Shiromaru. Kagome sonrió.

'Inuyasha le ayudó. Su espada tiene un poder especial'

Suspirando, Inuyasha se levantó. 'Hora de ir a dormir, ya está todo dicho' Kagome también se levantó, teniéndole la mano al niño, quien aceptó. Una vez en la cabaña y con todos dormidos, Shiromaru miró la luna a través de la ventana cercana. Esa noche no durmió.

 _Mamá..._


	15. Capitulo 15: Pasado II

**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

Nota: Hola a todos! Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios y la gente que sigue esta historia! Realmente tengo algún que otro problema al describir a Sesshomaru y Kagura ya que son dos personajes bastante orgullosos y serios (en general). Por eso con el tema de la maternidad quiero hacer que Kagura cambie un poco. Aún así, mil gracias de nuevo!

Ah, antes de que se me olvidé, estoy escribiendo un AU con esta pareja! Prefiero terminarlo antes de subirlo, pero si veo que esta historia os gusta bastante en poco tiempo subiré la nueva.

Nos vemos!

 **Capítulo 15: Pasado II**

Kagura aterrizó frente a casa de Kagome, guardando su pluma en su moño. El sol del atardecer se empezaba a esconder. Inuyasha salió de su casa y se sorprendió levemente.

'Ah, hola, pensaba que vendría Sesshomaru a recogerlo' habló, algo inquieto por el tema de la noche anterior 'Está con Yuka cerca del pozo'

'He venido a dar las gracias, también, Sesshomaru se ha tenido que quedar un rato más en la reunión.'

Kagome apareció junto con Rin por la aldea.

'¡Kagura!' gritó Rin, abrazándola. Kagura sonrió.

'¿Todo bien, Rin?' Rin asintió. Kagome miró a Inuyasha algo temerosa y tragó saliva.

'Hola Kagura, ¿te llevas ya a Shiromaru?' Kagura asintió.

'Os he traído algo de dinero como agradecimiento' Kagura removió algo en su manga y sacó dos bolsas rojas.

'Oh no, no hace falta.' Kagome negó con las manos. Kagura se lo tendió a Inuyasha, quién agarró el dinero. Abriéndolo vio varias monedas de plata.

'Nos vemos, gracias' Y caminó lentamente hacia el pozo, dejando a Inuyasha y Kagome algo angustiados.

Kagura llegó al pozo y vió a Yuka hablando con Shiro. Yuka levantó la cabeza al sentir su presencia.

'¡Hola, tía!' agitando la mano, Kagura se acercó a ellos. Shiromaru tembló, pero mantuvo su actitud como siempre.

'Hola chicos' Arrodillándose, besó a su hijo en la cabeza y Shiromaru notó cómo le temblaban sus pequeñas manos. 'Es hora de irnos, Yuka, deberías volver a casa' ella asintió.

Una vez en el cielo, Shiromaru se mantuvo en silencio, mirando hacia delante. Kagura levantó una ceja, curiosa.

'¿Ha ido todo bien con Inuyasha?' preguntó ella.

'Sí' respondió rápidamente su hijo. Kagura se extrañó. Pese a que su hijo era muy callado, estando a solas con su madre solía darle mucho a la lengua.

 _Algo pasa_

'¿Y con Yuka ha ido todo bien?' Shiromaru asintió mirando en frente. Kagura suspiró y lo abrazó desde atrás, colocando la mejilla sobre la de su hijo. Muy sorprendida, se apartó lentamente al notar una lágrima bajar por la marca de su cara.

'¿Shiromaru?' frenó su pluma con suavidad. Shiromaru miró a su madre por encima del hombro y Kagura sintió una presión en el pecho. '¿Qué pasa, cielo? ¿Ha pasado algo mientras estabas en la aldea?' El niño negó con la cabeza mientras se giraba hacia su madre. Kagura bajó la pluma entre los árboles y se quedaron levitando a escasos metros del suelo.

'No es nada' Shiromaru se secó las lágrimas. Kagura colocó una mano ahuecando su mejilla.

'Shiro, dime qué ha pasado'. susurró suavemente. Mordiéndose el labio, Shiromaru no pudo reprimir las lágrimas al notar su madre tan cerca.

' _¿Mi madre murió?'_

' _Sí'_

Shiromaru se acercó a Kagura, abrazándola por la cintura. '¿Te enfadarás...si te lo digo?' Kagura correspondió al abrazo.

'No, claro que no' Shiromaru se apartó, los ojos rojos irritados de llorar. Lentamente cogió aire.

'Le pregunté al tío Inuyasha sobre Naraku' habló. Kagura no se sorprendió, pero su mirada se entristeció. Shiromaru sollozó en silencio. 'Lo siento, mamá'

Suspirando suavemente, recogió a su hijo y saltó de la pluma. Shiromaru se agarró a su cuello, enterrando la cara en el hombro. Cuando Kagura empezó a caminar el niño la miró, Kagura solo miraba enfrente con una expresión que Shiromaru no pudo descifrar. Una mezcla de miedo y remordimiento se creó en el interior del corazón del niño.

Durante varios minutos nadie habló. Shiro permaneció en silencio apoyado en el hombro de su madre mientras caminaban. La oscuridad de la noche les acompañó, pero también estaba presente la luz de la luna, hoy más grande que nunca.

Llegaron a un gran claro y Kagura se arrodilló, sentándose sobre un gran jardín de flores. Colocó a su hijo sobre sus piernas.

'Mama…' tembló. Kagura le besó la cabeza, abrazándolo hacia ella.

'No estoy enfadada, Shiro' sonrió al separarse. Shiro no la creyó.

 _Pero estás triste_.

'Lo siento mucho, madre' repitió.

'Deja de disculparte' Kagura acarició las flores del campo 'Mira, aquí me declaré a tu padre antes de morir' sonrió. Shiro miró sorprendido a su alrededor. Pese a la oscuridad, la luna alumbraba con suficiente luz las flores blancas. Una suave brisa les rozó. El pequeño demonio miró a su madre, grandes lágrimas se ceñían en sus ojos. Kagura bufó sonriendo, limpiándole la cara.

'Deja de llorar, tu padre se enfadaría si te viera con tantos sentimientos juntos' bromeó. 'No quería que supieras nada de Naraku porque fue una persona malvada. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, cielo.'

'Pero…'

'No me voy a morir, Shiromaru' susurró su madre juntando su frente con la del pequeño 'Quiero vivir toda una vida contigo y tu padre'

Shiro asintió y de repente colocó sus pequeñas manos en las mejillas de su madre, girando suavemente la cabeza a un lado, besándole la mejilla con ternura. Kagura abrió los ojos muy sorprendida.

Shiromaru nunca había besado a sus padres. Jamás.

Cargando a su hijo en brazos, caminó en silencio hacia el castillo sonriendo levemente. Shiromaru apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y se durmió.

Cuando Kagura llegó al castillo era más de medianoche. Sesshomaru les esperaba en la habitación y se dirigió a la entrada cuando les olió. Un deje de olor a sal inundó sus fosas nasales. Kagura entró con Shiromaru en brazos al castillo y Sesshomaru les recibió sin hacer ruido. Colocando el niño dormido en su habitación, Kagura y su marido se sentaron en su propia cama.

'¿Ha pasado algo?' preguntó Sesshomaru. Kagura suspiró.

'Más o menos' susurró, desatándose el moño, dejando caer el pelo negro sobre sus hombros. Sesshomaru entrecerró levemente los ojos. 'No tengo ni que preguntarte cómo lo has adivinado' bromeó.

'Tenéis un leve aroma a sal' comentó serio.

'Inuyasha le ha explicado a Shiromaru sobre Naraku' habló Kagura, mucho más tranquila. 'Shiro fue el que preguntó e insistió'

'¿Lo habéis hablado él y tú?' Kagura asintió.

'Tiene miedo de que me pase algo' sonrió, mirándose las manos sobre su regazo. Sesshomaru suspiró.

'Te tiene mucha estima' Sesshomaru se levantó para pedir algo de comer. Cuando el sirviente se fue, volvió a cerrar la puerta 'pero ese tipo de sentimientos le entorpecerán en un futuro'

Kagura sabía que su marido tenía razón. El gran Sesshomaru, frío como el hielo y sin compasión alguna, había llegado muy lejos por el hecho de no albergar (o mostrar) sentimientos humanos. Y Kagura tampoco, pero Shiromaru había salido con el corazón de su madre y el carácter de su padre. Lo cual comportaba un rostro frío e impasible, inteligente como su superior, pero con un interior más tierno, algo que Kagura reconoció.

'No todos los sentimientos hacen daño, Sesshomaru'

'No, pero el orgullo y la codicia le llevarán más lejos y vivirá para ganar las batallas que se le presenten' miró a su mujer una última vez antes de dirigirse a abrir la puerta de la habitación. 'Es lo correcto, los demonios vivimos para nosotros mismos, en doscientos años Shiromaru se irá y no volverá a vernos'

Un dolor agudo apareció en el pecho de Kagura. Sesshomaru colocó dos vasos de sake y algo de salmón con especias sobre la mesa. El demonio miró a su mujer y suspiró.

'Kagura' la llamó, una mirada agria se topó con los ojos dorados. 'Aún faltan doscientos años' Sesshomaru se acercó a su mujer, colocando su mano en la nuca, acercándose para besarla.

'Quiero vivir toda una vida con vosotros' suspiró ella sobre sus labios 'Ahora que por fin soy feliz.'

'Lo harás' murmuró mirándola a los ojos 'me encargaré de ello'


	16. Capítulo 16: Reanimación

**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 16: Reanimación**

Nueve años atrás.

'Señor Sesshomaru, debería…'

'Silencio, Jaken' murmuró Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha lo miró a los ojos, intentando descifrar las intenciones de su hermano.

Necesito que abras un camino al inframundo

'Keh, a menos que me des una respuesta lógica no pienso obedecer tus órdenes.' Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos. Kagome hacía semanas que había vuelto a su mundo, el pozo sellado. Solos a las afueras de la aldea, Sesshomaru empezó a perder la paciencia.

'No te lo repetiré otra vez, Inuyasha'

'Yo tampoco, sigo sin saber qué es lo que quieres'

Jaken se encogió detrás de su señor. Oh, iluso quién se atreviera hablarle así al gran Sesshomaru.

Una suave brisa pasó entre los hermanos, Inuyasha olfateó.

'Un momento, hueles como…' Inuyasha se acercó un poco a su hermano y Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos ante la distancia.

'Silencio'

'...Kagura' frunciendo el ceño se apartó, confundido 'hay algo en ti que huele como ella'

'Señor Sesshomaru, no es buena idea….' comenzó Jaken. Sesshomaru mantuvo la mirada fija en Inuyasha, quién miró ahora a Jaken.

'No es buena idea ¿que?' Jaken tragó saliva.

'P...pues lo que quiere hacer el señor Sesshomaru' susurró. Mirando de reojo a su superior, Jaken se sorprendió que no lo silenciara ante las declaraciones.

Era como si le pidiera a Jaken que lo explicara por él.

'Continúa, rana' ordenó Inuyasha

'¡No soy una rana!' gritó, saltando '¡Yo solo opino que revivir a la bruja esa no es buena idea!'

Inuyasha parpadeó, muy confundido. ¿Revivir? ¿A la bruja? Sorprendido pero manteniendo la compostura, Inuyasha miró a su hermano y pudo observar, a través de la fría mirada, que le pedía ayuda.

'Sesshomaru tu…'tragó saliva, tratando de encontrar el porqué de todo esto '...¿por qué ella?'

Él no contestó. Inspirando profundamente, repitió.

'Ábreme un portal al inframundo, Inuyasha'

'Tsk, sigo sin entender cómo te lo harás' murmuró, desenvainando la espada, volviéndose negra ' pero quiero una explicación cuando vuelvas'

El gran Meido Zangetsuha creció a un lado y Sesshomaru voló a su interior, dejando a Jaken aturdido. Antes de que se cerrara del todo, oyó unas últimas palabras de su hermano.

Te abriré un portal en dos días

* * *

Sesshomaru entró en la oscuridad y miró alrededor, antes de aterrizar sobre uno de los cientos de caminos que llevaban al núcleo del infierno. El gran señor lo estaría esperando, pero no serviría de nada pelear contra él. Kagura se había convertido en polvo y viento. No había cuerpo físico que poder recoger. Llevándose la mano a la apertura del kimono, sacó una pluma.

Había consultado al gran espíritu del lago Tanshi, un experto en reanimación de seres, pero sin un cuerpo físico le había dicho a Sesshomaru que la pluma era el único y último recurso para traerla de vuelta del infierno.

'Solo tendrás una oportunidad. Debes abrir un portal directamente al inframundo, y buscar su alma. Las almas de los demonios permanecen diez años en el inframundo antes de que el gran señor las consuma. Si es humano, en meses ya han desaparecido, tenlo en cuenta'

El único recuerdo físico que había dejado. Ahora necesitaba encontrar su alma. Dejando ir la pluma en el aire, levitó y una suave brisa guió a Sesshomaru, quién corrió siguiendo el objeto. No iba a permitir que su muerte fuera en vano. No iba a dejar a Naraku salirse con la suya para siempre. Iba a recuperarla.

Pasado un rato, el viento que guiaba al demonio desapareció y la pluma cayó al suelo. Recogiéndola y guardándola de nuevo en el kimono, Sesshomaru miró a su alrededor. Una luz amarillenta al final de varios caminos le llamó la atención. Caminando con calma se acercó y el olor a muerte se hizo presente. Acercándose, cientos de almas redondas bailaron alrededor de él, suplicando en silencio ser devueltas a la vida. Tenseiga se mantuvo en silencio en su obi.

Estando a escasos metros del gran cúmulo amarillo llenos de almas, Sesshomaru quitó la pluma de su ropa y la dejó levitar de nuevo en el aire. Pero no se movió. Cayó lentamente al suelo, como una pluma normal y corriente. Frunció el ceño.

'¿Qué significa esto?'

Y entonces Tenseiga palpitó. Confuso, sacó la espada y la mantuvo baja, esperando alguna señal a su alrededor. Nada se movió; las almas errantes de su alrededor se movían de arriba a abajo lentamente, como si vieran el espectáculo. No había los pequeños demonios encargados de arrastrar los muertos al infierno. Era una pluma al fin y al cabo, no tenía vida. Otro pálpito, ahora de la pluma, lo hizo ponerse alerta.

'¿Tengo que cortar la pluma?'

Frunciendo el ceño, levantó la espada.

'Esta pluma es lo único que tengo para salvarla, Tenseiga. Te cortaré en dos si me fallas'

Con un corte limpio, la pluma permaneció intacta. Unos segundos más tarde, la luz amarillenta de las almas se fué apagando. Las almas de su alrededor cayeron al suelo, pero una de ellas cambió el color. La luz violeta siguió moviéndose hasta posarse sobre la pluma, fusionándose. Un último pálpito y una corriente de aire procedente del abismo hizo cubrir el rostro a Sesshomaru. El fuerte tornado lo elevó e intentó recoger la pluma del suelo pero se perdió entre las corrientes de aire.

Maldiciendo y rodeado de aire, un olor a flores y canela le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido. Con dificultad miró a su alrededor, en vano. Otra fuerte ventada le obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y fue empujado hacia atrás, mientras se abría un portal hacia el mundo de los vivos. Sesshomaru chasqueó la lengua.

'No puedo volver' pensó, irritado 'No puedo volver sin recuperarla'

Y en un parpadeo, un campo de flores lo recibió. Confuso miró a su alrededor.

Este campo…

Abrió ligeramente los ojos y giró su cuerpo hacia el mismo olor que había sentido antes.

Kagura

El cuerpo desnudo de la mujer yacía sobre el campo. Con el pelo negro desparramado sobre las flores, una expresión de paz y plenitud hizo suspirar de alivio a Sesshomaru. InuYasha no se encontraba por aquí, y supuso que el mismo infierno lo habría expulsado.

Tenseiga era peligrosa en el más allá.

Se acercó a la mujer que dormía y cubrió su desnudez con su suave estola, levantándola en brazos y caminó con lentitud hacia su palacio, ansioso en el fondo de esperar para volver a hablar con ella.


	17. Capítulo 17: Reanimación II

**Inuyasha no me pertenece.  
**

**Capítulo 17: Reanimación II**

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue un aire frío sobre sus mejillas. Parpadeó lentamente, enfocando. Vio un techo blanco y, inclinando la cabeza hacia su izquierda, la puesta de sol le hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Se incorporó, apoyando un codo sobre las sábanas.

'¿Donde estoy?' Un dolor de cabeza le hizo gemir y se colocó la mano sobre la frente.

 _'Eres libre, Kagura'_

Jadeó de miedo y miró a su alrededor, un sudor frío le recorrió la nuca recordando las palabras de Naraku. Aún temblando se puso la mano en el pecho, notando el suave movimiento de su corazón, ahora acelerado.

'Estoy viva' murmuró, regulando su respiración. 'Viva…¿Pero cómo?' Recordó los tentáculos de Naraku, el campo de flores, el veneno inyectado en su cuerpo... Pero, justo después, ella fue el viento.

Ella debería estar muerta.

Un suave toqueteo en una de las puertas la hizo ponerse alerta. Aún desnuda, se cubrió el pecho con la sábana. La puerta corredera se abrió y Kagura dejó de respirar.

'Ya te has despertado'

'Sessho...maru' el gran demonio entró, sentándose en el suelo, respetando la distancia. A Kagura le temblaron las manos y él lo notó.

'Has dormido durante cinco días' comentó. Ella solo frunció un poco el entrecejo.

'¿Qué está pasando? Yo estaba muerta' dijo 'Naraku me mató'

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente y luego apartó la mirada hacia la puesta de sol que entraba por una de las puertas del jardín.

'Ahora estás viva' susurró él. Ella solo entrecerró los ojos.

'No me digas lo obvio, dime qué ha pasado, porqué he vuelto a la vida'

'No me pareció bien que Naraku acabara contigo' Kagura, confundida, apretó el agarre sobre la sábana que le cubría.

'No tardará en volver para matarme' Sesshomaru la miró de nuevo.

'Naraku está muerto' La boca de la mujer se abrió ligeramente, los hombros le temblaron y, restándole importancia a su desnudez, dejó caer los brazos sobre su regazo, mirando el suelo en silencio. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro a la vez que una película aguada sobre sus ojos.

'Muerto…' susurró mordiéndose el labio, dejando ir algunas lágrimas en silencio. 'Naraku está muerto...'

Sesshomaru no habló y Kagura se tapó la cara con las manos, doblando las rodillas hacia su pecho. _Tenseiga_ , pensó ella, atando cabos.

'¿Por qué, Sesshomaru?' murmuró '¿Por qué me has devuelto a la vida?'

'No lo sé' mintió. Kagura suspiró, apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas, sonriendo levemente. Notó como Sesshomaru se levantaba y caminaba hacia el armario. Le tendió un yukata negro.

'Vístete, traeré algo para comer cuando estés lista'

Y salió de la habitación.

Kagura se levantó con algo de dificultad y procedió a vestirse. Se sentó de nuevo, esta vez sobre un cojín al lado de la mesa de la habitación. Sabía que era el castillo de Sesshomaru, pero no sabía nada de todo lo que había pasado. Ni de Naraku, ni de la panda de InuYasha.

Sesshomaru entró con una bandeja y la colocó sobre la mesa, se sentó frente suyo y se mantuvo en silencio. Kagura empezó a comer. No tenía excesiva hambre, pero agradeció la hospitalidad.

'¿Cuánto hace que Naraku desapareció?'

'Un par de meses más o menos' habló. Kagura asintió. La mejor noticia que podría haber recibido.

'¿Estamos en tu castillo?' Sesshomaru asintió. Dejando los palillos en el bol vacío miró seriamente al gran demonio perro. 'Quiero que me digas porqué me has devuelto a la vida'

 _Mujer molesta_

'No quería que tu muerte fuera en vano'

'¡No estoy hablando de que sea en vano o no!' gritó, molesta. 'deja de evitar mis preguntas, Sesshomaru, quiero saber qué está pasando por tu cabeza' los ojos rojos se posaron sobre las orbes doradas. Ella no era una mujer paciente.

El silencio reinó unos minutos y Kagura se rindió, suspirando.

'Al menos dime qué ha pasado con Naraku' dirigió su mirada a su nuevo brazo 'y como has recuperado tu brazo'

Y Sesshomaru le explicó todo casi a detalle y Kagura escuchó en silencio, interrumpiendo de vez en cuando ante alguna duda. El mero hecho de estar sentada a su lado le hizo sentir una plenitud excepcional y una felicidad irremediable. Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta mientras escuchaba a Sesshomaru hablar.

 _Deberías hablar más, Sesshomaru. No sabes lo bien que lo haces._

Cuando acabó se levantó.

'Si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy en la habitación de al lado' y salió.

Unas horas más tarde Kagura despertó de nuevo. Después de dormir cinco días no necesitaba descansar más. Vacilante y aburrida se levantó y caminó hasta el jardín, sentándose sobre el pasillo exterior, dejando las piernas colgando. El suave viento de la noche le peinó el cabello que llevaba suelto. Lentamente se acercó a la habitación contigua. Una vela iluminaba la estancia desde dentro. Se paró y tragó saliva antes de picar. La voz de Sesshomaru se avanzó.

'Pasa' abrió la puerta lentamente, viendo al demonio perro sentado y escribiendo sobre un papiro blanco, un cuenco con tinta a su lado. Kagura se sentó a su lado y ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras Sesshomaru escribía. Ella intentó leer, pero sus bajos conocimientos le impidieron entender. Aburrida e impaciente, decidió interrumpir.

'Oye'

'Mh' Un leve sonrojo apareció por sus mejillas, sacudiendo la cabeza mentalmente, inspiró.

'¿Por qué viniste a visitarme cuando me estaba muriendo?' Sesshomaru dejó de escribir y Kagura lo vio cerrar los ojos. Una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en los labios rojos de la mujer.

'Preguntas muchas cosas' murmuró él, mirándola a los ojos. Ella se sintió intimidada.

'Y tú evitas todas las preguntas que te hago' escupió 'Acabo de volver de los muertos, ¡es normal que tenga dudas!' se relajó mientras bajaba la mirada hacia sus manos. 'Es día, dijiste que sabias que era yo. Viniste sabiendo que estaría allí' susurró 'Me es difícil de creer que me devuelvas a la vida y me acojas en tu castillo tan solo porque no querías verme muerta' volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. 'Cualquiera me hubiera dejado allí donde me hubiera encontrado'

'Siempre viniste cuando tenías alguna información sobre Naraku que sirviera en su contra' Kagura frunció el ceño.

'¿¡Y que?!' gritó, claramente molesta '¡Quiero saber porque me tratas así ahora, Sesshomaru! ¡Me pasé mi corta vida pidiéndote ayuda para que me liberarás de Naraku!' Kagura se incorporó, acercándose hasta quedar a su lado de pie. Sesshomaru no levantó la mirada. 'Te supliqué, Sesshomaru. Hubiera hecho lo que me hubieses pedido con tal de no estar atada a él' un dolor amargo creció en su pecho. Le temblaron las manos y se arrodilló a su lado, agarrando su brazo izquierdo. 'No me quisiste ayudar...pero luego viniste. Me devolviste a la vida' su voz se apagó. Cualquier persona que se hubiera atrevido a tocar a Sesshomaru hubiera muerto al momento. Pero él no se apartó.

El hombre mantuvo la mirada fija sobre el papel, Kagura enterró su frente en su hombro, cerrando los ojos. El brazo izquierdo de Sesshomaru le rodeó la cintura y la acercó hacia él, su mano derecha en su cadera. Ella no se sorprendió, colocó sus manos en su espalda, entrelazando los finos dedos entre sus cabellos plateados. Suspiró sobre su cuello y Sesshomaru cerró levemente los ojos.

'Quédate conmigo' susurró.

Kagura jadeó y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

 _¿Qué?_

'Necesito una compañera para mi reinado en el nuevo Oriente' Kagura abrió ligeramente la boca, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. 'No he arriesgado mi vida en el infierno para que únicamente Naraku no se saliera con la suya.'

'¿Me estás obligando a quedarme?' sonrió divertida sobre el hombro del demonio. 'Quiero mi libertad'

'La tendrás' murmuró 'vivirás aquí conmigo y me ayudarás a reinar, podrás irte y volver cuando quieras' notó como la mujer en sus brazos se relajaba.

Colocando una mano en la nuca de la mujer la acercó hacia él. Sesshomaru inclinó la cabeza a un lado, juntando los labios con los de ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal antes de cerrar los ojos, disfrutando el beso.

Sesshomaru sonrió levemente sobre sus labios y Kagura se separó sin mirarlo a los ojos, se cubrió la boca con la manga del yukata y se apartó sin separarse del abrazo. Sesshomaru levantó una ceja, burlón.

'No conozco esta faceta tan tímida'

'Cállate' murmuró, claramente avergonzada. 'Tsk, ¿el gran Sesshomaru todo un romántico?' bromeó ella. Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros. Kagura sonrió. Ella se acercó de nuevo, un poco sorprendida mentalmente por toda la confianza, abrazándolo por la cintura, peinando el cabello plateado con los dedos. Sesshomaru se mantuvo quieto, disfrutando las caricias.

'Gracias' murmuró ella sobre su pecho.

Él apretó el agarre sobre sus caderas.

Uf! Creo que este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado escribir. Tanto Kagura como Sesshomaru tienen a no ser nada románticos y realmente es muy dificil describir un encuentro así de empalagoso. Ya que Sessho es el más frío de los dos intento que Kagura tenga la parte blanda en el tema amoroso.

Nos vemos la semana que viene!


	18. Capitulo 18: Reencuentro I

Inuyasha no me pertenece.

 **Capitulo 18: Reencuentro I**

Sesshomaru entró por la puerta principal de su castillo, provocando la reverencia de los guardias. Caminando lentamente por el pasillo se encontró a su mujer que salía de la habitación.

'¿Ya has vuelto?' Su marido no contestó pero asintió muy lentamente con la cabeza. Dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hijo, Shiromaru escribía sobre una mesa. Al sentir la presencia de su padre, dejó el pincel sobre la madera.

'Padre'

Sesshomaru se sentó frente a su hijo, Kagura se mantuvo apoyada en la pared de la habitación. Sacó lentamente la nueva espada de su hijo y la colocó frente al pequeño.

Había pasado un año desde que Sesshomaru encargó la espada de su hijo. Aquella que le acompañaría hasta que fuera suficientemente fuerte para aceptar a Tenseiga o Bakusaiga. Shiromaru analizó la espada con cuidado. Una funda granate y la empuñadura plateada. Su padre desenvainó el arma y una hoja reluciente les saludó, al igual que Bakusaiga, una mitad de la hoja estaba decorada con pequeñas ondas. No cuadrados como la de su padre. Ondas y curvas. Como el viento.

'Una vez la toques, tendrás que aguantar la energía demoníaca. Si no lo soportas, tendrás que esperar un año más para volver a empuñarla' informó Sesshomaru mirando a Shiromaru a los ojos. El niño asintió. Kagura se mantuvo en silencio, curiosa por parte.

Su hijo estiró el brazo derecho y agarró la empuñadura de la espada. Al segundo, un pálpito resonó por toda la habitación, procedente de la espada. Shiromaru gimió mientras una energía fluía hacia él. Un dolor le subió por el brazo hasta los dedos de los pies y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Kagura, sorprendida, se quiso acercar a su hijo, siendo parada por Sesshomaru, quien no quitaba los ojos del pequeño. Su madre lo fulminó con la mirada y su marido sólo señaló a su hijo. Cuando Kagura volvió a mirar al pequeño yacía jadeante, con la frente llena de sudor, los ojos se le pusieron rojos y turquesas y las marcas de las mejillas crecieron más de lo habitual. El cabello del niño se elevó unos segundos mientras una aura demoníaca crecía alrededor de sus hombros.

Sesshomaru sonrió orgullosamente mientras Kagura se sentaba más tranquila a su lado. Shiromaru volvió a la normalidad, jadeante mientras soltaba el arma ahora tranquila y se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas con las manos en el suelo. La mano de su padre se posó sobre la cabeza del niño, quién levantó la mirada fruncida hacia su padre.

'Bien hecho, Shiromaru'

El arma lo había aceptado. La energía demoníaca del niño había superado la de la espada..

* * *

Kagura no avisó a su marido al salir del castillo. Tampoco debía. Ella era libre y podía ir donde quisiera cuando quisiera. Expandiendo su pluma hacia el aire desde el jardín, voló varios kilómetros antes de aterrizar sobre un pequeño lago con cascada cerca. El verano acabaría pronto pero ella decidió aprovechar los últimos rayos de calor del atardecer para relajarse mojando los pies descalzos en el agua.

Suspiró y apoyó las manos detrás suyo, encogiendo los hombros por el peso y deleitándose del agua fría. Agradeció algo de tiempo libre para disfrutarlo ella. Shiromaru y su marido se habían quedado en casa, el niño empezando a entrenar con la espada.

Sonrió recordando a su hijo con una espada que casi le sacaba tres cabezas antes de que una aura demoníaca hiciera prestar atención a sus espaldas. Se mantuvo sentada, incorporando la espalda mientras sacaba el abanico de su manga y lo abría lentamente.

Un demonio de cola de caballo negra y ojos azules como el cielo la sorprendió. Recordó el olor del hombre y su esbelta figura. Mirándolo a la cara, Kagura cerró el abanico.

'Ha pasado un tiempo' su voz ronca resonó por el aire y por un momento pareció que la cascada se había silenciado. Kagura lo miró a los ojos.

'Tomoe'

El hombre sonrió levemente mientras se acercaba, Kagura se levantó con normalidad y cubrió la boca con el abanico. Sabía que el hombre no iba con malas intenciones, pero la sonrisa que le dió la hizo temblar.

Su gran hacha descansaba de la misma manera detrás de su espalda, tal y como recordaba.

'¿Qué haces por aquí?' preguntó ella. 'Estas no son tus tierras'. Y era verdad, si Sesshomaru decidía olfatear el aire y descubrir el demonio zorro por aquí cerca su cabeza rodaría por el suelo.

'Tenía cosas que hacer en el norte y volviendo de camino me he cruzado contigo' sonrió de nuevo. A dos metros de distancia Kagura juró que los ojos le brillaban de diferente manera.

'Ya veo'

Tomoe se sentó en una de las grandes rocas e hizo ademán para que Kagura lo imitada, dudando unos segundos se sentó en otra piedra, en frente suyo, manteniendo la distancia.

'Noto tu aura diferente' comentó el zorro. '¿Ya te has casado?'

'Hace unos años' respondió ella, abanicándose suavemente. '¿Tu no lo estás?'

Tomoe entrecerró los ojos y miró profundamente a la mujer.

'Aún no'

Kagura frunció un poco el ceño. En un parpadeo notó a Tomoe detrás suyo, agarrandola de la cintura, aplastandola sobre su pecho. Ella jadeó, forcejeando mientras él sonreía sobre su cuello.

'Llevas los pendientes que te regalé' susurró en su oído. Kagura se dió la vuelta, enfadada, mientras empujaba al hombre lejos de ella con las manos.

'¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!' gritó ella, abriendo el abanico. Tomoe sonrió y sus ojos volvieron a brillar. Kagura tragó saliva y el hombre se lanzó hacia ella, quien lo esquivó saltando a un lado. Lanzó una cuchillas hacia él, y agarró su hacha de su espalda y contraatacó clavandola en el suelo, creando una onda expansiva hacia ella.

Saltando, Kagura se posó sobre una rama de árbol, jadeante.

'Aún no tengo pareja' murmuró él, apuntando hacia ella con el hacha. Girando el cuerpo hacia atrás con el hacha sobre sus manos, una bola de energía se creó sobre el metal. 'Pero hoy me iré de aquí contigo'

Y la bola de energía voló contra Kagura.

'¡Danza del Dragón!' gritó, moviendo su abanico hacia abajo, creando unos remolinos que frenaron el ataque. Cayó al suelo sobre sus puntillas y corrió hacia el profundo del bosque. Tomoe guardó el arma detrás de su espalda antes de volar, persiguiendola.

'¡No escaparas!'

Kagura frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia atrás. ¿Que diablos le pasa?. No se dirigió hacia las cercanías del castillo, es más, huyó de él. No quería involucrar a Sesshomaru en esto. Lo derrotaría ella sola, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

Llegando a un pequeño campo abierto de hierba fresca, el anochecer se presentaba lentamente. Frenó su corrida y se mantuvo firme, esperando a su rival. Tomoe apareció al momento, aterrizando a unos metros de ella.

'Me haces un favor alejándote de el perro que vive por aquí' habló el demonio, sonriendo, sacando de nuevo el hacha.

'Sesshomaru te matará' dijo ella, abriendo el abanico. Tomoe rió, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

'Dime, Kagura, ¿eres feliz?' Kagura levantó una ceja. 'Sabes' Tomoe flexionó las piernas, cogiendo impulso para salir disparado hacia ella. '¡yo fuí quien mandó a esos hombres para raptarte!'

El hacha colisionó contra una cuchilla creada por Kagura. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y extrañada a la vez.

'¿Qué?' saltando hacia atrás, mantuvieron la distancia.

'Esos humanos que hace un año mataban demonios con escopetas de la China' informó, sonriendo orgullosamente. 'No sabía nada de tí desde que nos separamos en ese mercado años atrás, pero mis hombres oyeron tu nombre en una aldea en el sureste' Tomoe guardó el hacha de nuevo. 'Ninguno de esos hombres volvió con vida y cuando fui a buscarlos olí tu aroma y el del demonio perro que te acompaña'

'No ganarías nada raptandome.' murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño. No parecía que Tomoe iba a atacar en los próximos minutos. Ambos relajaron los hombros y Kagura bajó su arma, sin cerrarla.

'Cuando te ví en el mercado me gustaste mucho, Kagura' susurró él, estrechando los ojos azules hacia ella, un toque de lujuria brillaba en su interior. 'Te quería como mi mujer' hizo una pausa. 'No, te sigo queriendo como mi mujer. Mi heredero será un gran zorro con tus poderes'

'Ya tengo un hijo' Tomoe frunció el ceño, irritado. Kagura lo oyó gruñir y sonrió orgullosa. 'No pienso dejar que me lleves'

* * *

Sesshomaru guardó Tenseiga en su funda mientras miraba a su hijo. Shiromaru dejó caer su espada en el suelo mientras jadeaba.

'Ya está bien por hoy' habló su padre, caminando hacia la habitación. El sol se ponía con lentitud y la luna empezaba a mostrarse en el cielo oscuro. Shiromaru suspiró y se dispuso a caminar cuando llegó una brisa con un olor peculiar. Olfateando su alrededor, no logró encontrar una palabra adecuada.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y se giró hacia su hijo, olfateando también. Entrecerró los ojos y agarró a Bakusaiga antes de empezar a volar.

Olía a Kagura, a un demonio zorro y al aroma que Shiromaru no había sabido describir.

Lujuria.


	19. Capitulo 19: Reencuentro II

**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

 **Nota: Hola! Como estáis? Como cada semana sigo subiendo los capítulos. Ya queda un poco menos para el final de este fanfic, pero aun lo podréis disfrutar (quedan unos 6 capitulos máaas o menos) así que espero que os guste! Cualquier cosa o duda, os contestaré en un review!**

 **Capítulo 19: Reencuentro II**

Tomoe dejó ir una suave carcajada y arremetió contra Kagura, agarrándola por el cuello. Su abanico cayó al suelo y ella agarró con ambas manos el brazo que le impedía respirar. Tomoe se acercó a su rostro, casi juntando las narices. Abriendo levemente los ojos que mantenía cerrados con fuerza, Kagura le arañó fuertemente la cara. Tomoe jadeó mientras soltaba a Kagura, quien corrió hacia las profundidades del bosque, respirando con dificultad agarró una de las plumas y se subió en ella, huyendo a toda velocidad. Olvidó su abanico, pero no le importó. Tragándose el orgullo, corrió dirección al castillo.

 _Sesshomaru._

Lo necesitaba ahí. Quería ver a Tomoe bajo sus garras.

Una hacha voló por encima de su cabeza y ella se agachó. Cayendo al suelo, prefirió romperse varias costillas del golpe que perder la cabeza. Oyó a Tomoe reír mientras caminaba entre los árboles. Kagura se levantó. Sin su abanico y sin sus plumas no era más que una muñeca.

'No creo que consigas un heredero matando a quien quieres que sea tu mujer' escupió ella.

'Me has hecho enfadar, Kagura.' susurró él, acercándose. Ella volvió a correr, pero el hacha se clavó en un árbol cercano, haciendo frenar a Kagura. Suspirando se giró hacia el. Si tenía que morir, lo haría con dignidad, no huyendo. Los brazos del demonio le amarraron las muñecas y la presionaron contra un árbol. Notó la corteza presionando contra su espalda. Los labios de Tomoe se posaron sobre su cuello.

'Tendrás mi hijo, Kagura. Y luego mataré a el perro callejero y su cachorro' Los ojos de la mujer hirvieron.

'Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hijo' escupió. Tomoe se acercó y ella notó el aliento sobre su mejilla. Metiendo una pierna a horcajadas entre el kimono de Kagura, ella jadeó de horror.

La mente de Sesshomaru se quedó completamente en blanco una vez llegó donde el aroma a zorro, lujuria y lágrimas le había guiado. Paralizado durante unos segundos, una ira creció en su interior cuando vio a su mujer llorar mientras forcejeaba ante el demonio zorro. Tomoe estaba a punto de violar Kagura.

A Kagura, su mujer, la madre de su hijo. La señora de las tierras occidentales.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta y los ojos se pusieron rojos mientras arremetía contra Tomoe, tomándolo por sorpresa, clavándole las uñas en su cráneo mientras lo empujaba lejos de Kagura. Ella jadeó, respirando profundamente, aún con los ojos vidriosos. Miró a su marido frente a ella de espaldas protectoramente.

Tomoe gimió mientras se levantaba agarrándose la cara. Marcas de uñas venenosas iban desde su frente hasta su mandíbula.

Sesshomaru mantuvo la compostura seria, pero tanto las uñas como los colmillos crecieron. Los ojos rojos dieron luz a las pupilas turquesas. No sé transformó, pero agarró a Bakusaiga y la desenvainó.

Tomoe sonrió mientras sacaba la hacha de su espalda.

'El perrito ha venido por su perra' escupió, incorporándose. 'Una lucha por una hembra; volvamos a ser animales, Sesshomaru'

Cuando las espadas cruzaron, Kagura se levantó agarrando el árbol. Le dolían las costillas y el cuello. Le sangraba la pierna, pero aún seguía aterrorizada. Con el labio inferior temblando miró a su marido luchar contra Tomoe. Los ojos rojos de Sesshomaru no desaparecieron en ningún momento. En silencio, salió del campo de batalla.

'Te noto alterado, Sesshoumaru' rió Tomoe mientras saltaba hacia atrás, esquivando Bakusaiga. '¿He tocado una fibra sensible?' El gruñido del demonio perro fue suficiente para que Tomoe sonriera.

Sesshomaru lanzó un ataque más hacia su rival, destrozando varios árboles en el impacto. Saltando, el zorro lanzó el hacha hacia su enemigo, quien se teletransportó hasta aparecer detrás suyo. Tomoe, sorprendido, chasqueó la lengua y saltó hacia atrás, pero el brazo izquierdo arremetió con él, arañando su pecho. Tomoe cayó al suelo y Sesshomaru, lanzando a Bakusaiga al suelo, se colocó encima de él antes de que tuviera tiempo a levantarse.

Colocó la mano izquierda sobre su garganta, privandolo de aire para respirar. La mano derecha se levantó y las uñas gotearon veneno verde. No, no lo mataría.

Lo torturaria. Por tocar a su mujer, por acercarse a ella. Por burlarse de Sesshomaru.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Sesshomaru presionó un poco más la garganta del demonio zorro. Él le arañó el brazo con ambas manos.

'Eres un miserable' susurró mientras entrecerraba los ojos rojos. Las uñas gotearon veneno que cayó sobre la mejilla de Tomoe y lo hizo gritar. 'Atreverse a tocar mi mujer…'

Los colmillos le crecieron de nuevo y el recuerdo de Kagura forcejeando le hizo temblar de rabia. Lo siguiente pasó de repente. Sesshomaru arremetió contra Tomoe y le arrancó media cara de un arañazo. Con la boca abierta le clavó los dientes en el cuello y la sangre gorgoteó mezclada con el veneno de las encías.

Destrozó el cuerpo de su rival, lo mutiló. Una vez muerto siguió arañando su carne hasta que todo se mezcló de rojo en el suelo. Jadeante se incorporó. Le dolían las encías y las uñas de la inminente transformación, pero suspiró antes de calmarse. Los ojos se volvieron dorados y los colmillos empezaron a encogerse.

'Sesshomaru' olfateó sin girarse y Kagura se acercó un poco más a él. Guardó el abanico que había ido a recuperar y pese haber visto a detalle los últimos minutos de batalla, no sintió miedo. Sesshomaru se giró lentamente, mirando a su mujer. Tenía el kimono desordenado y el moño medio deshecho. Sabía que tenía varias costillas rotas y también sabía que le dolían. Kagura dirigió la vista hacia el cadáver de Tomoe, que no era más que una mezcla de carne, huesos y sangre. Sesshomaru recogió a Bakusaiga y la guardó en su funda mientras caminaba hacia su compañera.

Kagura se esforzó por mantenerse en pie. La adrenalina de los minutos anteriores desde que Tomoe la atacó hasta que vio a Sesshomaru destrozarlo siguió corriendo por sus venas. Tenía la boca y las manos llenas de sangre. Sesshomaru la tranquilizó con una mirada y Kagura se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la cintura, enredando los dedos en su cabello plateado. No llevaba armadura y lo agradeció. Sintió el pálpito de su corazón y Sesshomaru abrazó la cintura con una mano.

Se elevó, con su mujer aferrada a él, hacia casa.

Kagura dormía y eso fue suficiente para calmar todo lo ocurrido.


	20. Capítulo 20: Importancia

**Hola!** **¿Como estais? Siento mucho este retraso de varios dias; estuve de viaje justo cuando debía subir el nuevo capitulo y no estuve en mi ciudad para poder hacerlo.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews! Contesto por aquí a algunos;**

 **"AmorPorSiempre"** **: Gracias! A veces me es dificil escribir que partes, pero me alegro que te guste. Sobre el tema "lemon" realmente lo estuve replanteando pero es un tema taan intimo que cada uno tendrá su forma de imaginarselo! Aún así siempre veo a Sesshomaru al mando en ese tema, aunque Kagura pueda llegar a ser juguetona. :-) El tema de que tengan otro hijo tal vez será posible, según vaya escribiendo, pero si he de añadir familia me gustaía que fuera otro niño! Siempre he pensado que Sesshomaru tendría dos heredos masculinos y a Kagura en parte tambien le quedan bien :P (En caso de Inuyasha y Kagome en ese caso si que veo a la heredera como la niña, Inuyasha lo veo muy padre sobreprotector y algo tierno).**

 **"NuriChany"** **Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste! De momento seguiré escribiendo hasta poder acabarlo.**

 **Capítulo 20 : Importancia**

 _Seis años atrás._

Sesshomaru aterrizó sobre una de las colinas cercanas al pueblo de su hermano. Una gruesa capa de nieve cubría toda la aldea. Estaba atardeciendo y el gran demonio vio cómo la gente volvía a sus casa después de trabajar árduamente la tierra fría. Cuando la gran mayoría de los aldeanos desaparecieron y la nieve volvió a caer, Sesshomaru se acercó a la cabaña de Rin, que compartía con Kaede. Inuyasha y Kagome, con Yuka de un año, vivían en otra choza.

'Señor Sesshomaru!' Rin apareció saliendo de su casa, un abrigo de paja a su alrededor, los pies cubiertos. '¡Hacía muchas semanas que no venía, mi señor!"

Sesshomaru asintió, mientras le entregaba un lujoso kimono violeta, algo más grueso para el invierno. Rin abrazó a su protector, recibiendo una palmada en su cabeza. El olor a su hermano hizo apartarse lentamente de la niña.

'Sesshomaru'

'Inuyasha' saludó. Kagome apareció detrás de su marido, abrigada con la parte de arriba de la túnica de rata de Inuyasha.

'Hola, Sesshomaru' saludó la sacerdotisa '¿Has venido a dar otro regalo a Rin?' Él asintió en silencio.

'¿Cómo está Kagura?' Inuyasha colocó las manos entre sus mangas, buscando el calor.

'Bien' comentó.

'Pero no le quedará mucho ¿no?' habló Kagome, sonriendo. Sesshomaru volvió a asentir. Haciendo ademán de despedirse, voló hacia casa sin decir una palabra.

Había estado fuera tres días, ocupándose de unos asuntos del sudoeste; un molesto clan rata había atacado una parte de sus tierras. Acabando con un movimiento de Bakusaiga con el debilucho jefe, Sesshomaru había ido a buscar un kimono para Rin y ahora volvía hacia casa.

La noche cayó y la nieve apareció como suaves copos que se derretían con el mínimo contacto de la piel.

Las luces del castillo iluminaron sus ojos desde la lejanía. Los techos negros de la construcción se volvieron blancos y el jardín albergaba un río casi congelado. Cuando Sesshomaru aterrizó los dos guardias se arrodillaron frente a él.

'Señor, su mujer está en la habitación' habló el primero, mirándole los pies. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

'¿Y qué?'

El otro demonio tragó saliva. 'Tenemos órdenes de la señora para no dejarle pasar, señor'

Una mueca de confusión apareció en el impasible rostro de Sesshomaru. Olfateó el lugar, sin recibir ninguna señal extraña. O eso, o la fría nieve y el helado ambiente le cubrieron la nariz.

'¿Qué queréis decir?' preguntó, con voz seria.

'La señora está de parto, señor' susurró. Sesshomaru notó como los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban y tragó saliva. 'Ha empezado esta mañana'

'He de entrar' Dando un paso adelante, los guardias se levantaron para correr hacia él, quien los ignoró. Entrando hacia el pasillo, dos mujeres se posaron frente a él, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Su habitación estaba al fondo, pero lograba oír algún que otro gimoteo de su mujer.

'Señor, no puede pasar' murmuró una de las doncellas. Sesshomaru volvió a fruncir el ceño.

'Tonterías, no podéis retenerme aquí'

'No, señor, pero hay que darle cierta intimidad' Una de las mujeres se inclinó de nuevo. 'Es lo que ha pedido la señora' Sesshomaru expiró sonoramente, intentando relajar los hombros sin conseguirlo. Entrecerrando levemente sus orbes doradas, miró a la cara a sus sirvientas.

'¿Está sola en la habitación?'

'Si, señor' Sesshomaru gruño, claramente irritado.

'¿Y porqué no hay ninguna doncella ayudándola?' las dos mujeres retrocedieron levemente ante la peligrosidad del comentario de su superior.

'Ha pedido estar completamente a solas, nosotras estamos aquí por si decide llamarnos'

 _ **Mujer terca.**_

Apretando los dientes, miró desde la lejanía la puerta que aguardaba a Kagura. No debería tener miedo a que el parto fuera mal. Ambos eran demonios y Kagura era suficientemente fuerte como para parir sin problema. Pero aún así, ¿sola?

Un gemido ahogado hizo temblar a su marido, quien apretó el puño. No podía estar parado sin hacer nada.

Gruñendo de nuevo y frunciendo el ceño, avanzó por el pasillo. Las dos criadas corrieron y se posaron frente a él, no dispuestas a tocarlo. Sesshomaru frenó y las fulminó con la mirada. Un grito procedente de la habitación le hizo enseñar los colmillos y volvió a caminar. Inconscientemente, y cumpliendo la orden de Kagura, las dos sirvientas le agarraron de un brazo, dispuestas a morir si hacía falta.

Sesshomaru se giró hacia ellas, levantando las uñas, cuando un llanto lo paralizó.

Los ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y lentamente giró la cabeza hacia el pasillo de nuevo, las mujeres soltando el agarre del kimono. Ambas corrieron y entraron en la habitación, y Sesshomaru no supo qué hacer. Parpadeó cuando una nueva llorera entró por sus oídos. Caminó con dificultad y con la boca seca, hasta pararse frente a la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. El olor a sangre no le molestó en absoluto, y, con cuidado, abrió la puerta, viendo cómo Kagura estaba recostada de lado, dándole la espalda. Una cálida sábana hasta los hombros y el cabello negro desparramado por la almohada. Las dos sirvientas cubrieron al recién nacido con una manta blanca y dejaron la habitación, haciendo una reverencia.

Sesshomaru se acercó a su mujer y, rodeándola, se sentó frente de ella. No parecía cansada pero entrecerró los ojos hacia el niño que tenía tumbado a su lado. Sesshomaru suspiró mientras miraba con curiosidad a su hijo. Un bebé con una media luna en la frente y una pequeña melena blanca en la parte superior de la cabeza sollozaba sin cesar. Pudo notar como el pecho se le inflaba con un extraño sentimiento.

El llanto no le molestó y, embobado, acarició la mejilla del niño, recibiendo un quejido por su parte. Kagura rió suavemente, aún tumbada.

'Tienes que elegir un nombre' dijo ella, cubriendo a su hijo con la sábana. Por un momento, el bebé pareció calmarse y Sesshomaru se acercó a su mujer, arrodillándose, mientras le plantaba un suave beso en la frente.

'Bien hecho'

Ella solo sonrió con ternura, abrazando el niño más hacia ella.

'¿Y bien?' Sesshomaru meditó. Miró alrededor y abrió la puerta exterior, dejando entrar un aire helador que acarició las mejillas de Kagura. 'Hey, que hace frío'

Su marido miró la media luna que se ceñía en el cielo, y luego dirigió la mirada hacia la nieve.

'Shiromaru' murmuró, cerrando la puerta que daba al jardín. Ella sonrió de nuevo, acariciando el niño. 'Se llamará Shiromaru'

'Shiromaru, ¿eh?' susurró ella, besándole en la luna. Sesshomaru se sentó de nuevo frente a ellos y no pudo evitar sonreír interiormente ante las escena.

'Te quiero, Kagura.'


	21. Capitulo 21: ¿Paz?

**Hola! ¿Que tal? Muchas gracias de nuevo por algun review y por todas las visitas! Ya tenemos aquí el siguiente capítulo. Como dije unas semanas atrás tengo a medio escribir un AU de esta pareja. Cuando termine esta historia y tenga más avanzada la siguiente, intentaré subirla!**

Inuyasha no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 21: ¿Paz?**

 _Quince años después._

Caminando entre los bosques cercanos al castillo, Shiromaru bostezó. Sus padres habían tenido que ir a ver a Totosai, ya que el abanico de su madre había sido aniquilado por… un familiar.

 _'_ _¡Yuka! Eres suficientemente mayor para dejar de hacer esas tonterías' Kagome se acercó a su hija, de diecisiete años, que apuntaba hacia los árboles con unas flechas. ¡Flechas! ¡Flechas purificadoras!_

 _'No te preocupes mamá, sólo estoy acabando de perfeccionar la puntería' Yuka solo sonrió, y apuntando de nuevo entre los árboles dejó ir la flecha cargada de energía espiritual. Hasta que una bruja del viento caminó entre ellos. Yuka jadeó y el único reflejo de Kagura fue levantar el abanico protegiéndose el rostro._

 _¿Resultado?_

 _Abanico electrizante y completamente nulo de energía demoníaca. Incluso se podían ver manchas de chamusquina._

 _Kagome se tapó la boca con ambas manos y rezó. Yuka, por otra parte, tembló cómicamente. Cuando Kagura se dió cuenta de lo ocurrido, miró asesinamente a Yuka, quién sonrió rascándose la cabeza._

 _'Lo siento tía, no sabía que pasabas por aquí'_

 _Y una ventana de aire producido por su misma energía demoníaca hizo volar a Yuka entre los arbustos._

Shiromaru rió, recordando la cara de su madre cuando llegó a casa ese día, explicando todo lo ocurrido mientras su padre escuchaba pacientemente. Habían pasado diez años de completa paz. El hijo de la pareja medía unos centímetros menos que su madre, pero aún mantenía ese rostro inmaduro en pleno crecimiento. El pelo blanco y largo como el de su padre se recogió en una cola alta que le hacía su madre de vez en cuando. Llevando un kimono negro con motivos de bambú blancos en la parte de arriba y en las mangas, carecía de armadura. Aún así, Kazen, su espada, descansaba sobre su obi rojo.

Su padre estaba orgulloso, pensó. Había mejorado mucho en el ámbito de la pelea. Pese a que los combates cuerpo a cuerpo no los había perfeccionado, la habilidad con la espada era casi perfecta. Había aprendido a volar, también, sin necesidad de pluma.

Una energía purificadora apareció en el ambiente. Shiromaru caminó hacia la fuente de poder y llegó a una pequeña casa de madera entre los árboles. Levantó las cejas sorprendido.

 _Esto es territorio de mi padre, ¿Que hace esto aquí?_

Avanzando con cautela, Shiromaru preparó la espada, dispuesto a defenderse si aparecía un monje o una sacerdotisa. Una vez frente la puerta, la abrió lentamente, mostrando en su interior un altar. Levantando una ceja ante tal escena, guardó la espada, acercándose. Un cuenco de cenizas yacía sobre un podio de madera, cuatro velas rodeándolo. Detrás, una gran hacha.

Por el aspecto de la casa parecía que hacía días que no entraba nadie. Encogiéndose de hombros, salió, dispuesto a informarle a su padre sobre eso.

Una vez fuera de la cabaña y caminando lentamente, una energía demoníaca comenzó a emerger del altar, elevándose entre las nubes. Shiromaru se giró, sorprendido, pero la energía y la luz azul procedentes de la casa desaparecieron enseguida. Cuando Shiromaru volvió a adentrarse a la casa, el altar estaba sin cenizas.

Y sin hacha.

Shiromaru llegó al atardecer a su hogar. Kagura ya había vuelto con un nuevo abanico y con algo de mejor humor. Cuando entró a su habitación a dejar a Kanzen descansar sobre una mesa, su madre abrió la puerta.

'Ah, has vuelto'

'Si' haciendo una pausa y quitándose el kimono negro para quedarse en uno blanco, miró a su madre 'Necesito hablar con papá'

'¿Ha pasado algo?' preguntó, levantando una ceja. Shiromaru se encogió de hombros.

'He encontrado un altar en un bosque cercano y salió una energía' resumió, muy simplificadamente. Ella asintió.

'Está en su habitación'

Shiromaru golpeó suavemente la puerta antes de abrirla y pasar. Su padre escribía sobre un par de pergaminos. No levantó la vista del papel hasta que se sentó formalmente frente de la mesa.

'Padre, he de comentarte algo que he visto hoy' Sesshomaru no contestó y volvió a prestar atención a su escritura. Shiromaru continuó. 'He encontrado una casa con un altar de madera cerca de aquí.'

Su padre no contestó, pero le incitó a continuar. Shiromaru suspiró mentalmente. Dios, su padre a veces era realmente difícil de entender. Pese a que ambos eran casi iguales físicamente, el carácter de Shiromaru había cambiado de callado y frío como su padre a más expresivo, como Kagura. Inspirando de nuevo, habló.

'Cuando entré había unas velas con unas cenizas'

'Típico de un altar, habrá muerto algún humano' dijo su padre, sin dejar de escribir. Shiro negó.

'Salió energía demoníaca cuando me fui' su padre dejó de escribir y frunció un poco el ceño.

'¿Energía demoníaca?'

'Sí, cuando volví a entrar habían desaparecido las cenizas y el arma' Sesshomaru volvió a entrecerrar los ojos y dejó el pincel sobre la mesa.

'¿Un arma?' Su hijo asintió. '¿Qué tipo de arma?'

'Una gran hacha, padre'

Su padre le comentó que mañana al amanecer irían juntos hacia la cabaña y Shiromaru asintió, volviendo a su habitación para descansar. Cuando su hijo salió por la puerta, suspiró. Kagura entró a la habitación escasos minutos después, con el pelo húmedo y una toalla sobre sus hombros.

'¿Todo bien?'

'Sí' murmuró, enrollando el papiro. 'Todo bien'


	22. Capitulo 22: ¿Regreso?

**Hola! Aquí tenemos de nuevo el siguiente capítulo! Es un poco más largo de lo habitual, ya que solo quería entregar la primera parte, pero como la ví muy corta decidí sumar el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Disfrutad!**

 **Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

Capítulo 22: ¿Regreso?

Kagura se retorció de nuevo entre las sábanas, abrazándose a sí misma mientras gemía dolorosamente. Sesshomaru suspiró; era la cuarta vez esa noche.

Se incorporó para poder acercar a su mujer, que ahora le daba la espalda. Estirando un brazo, rozando suavemente el hombro ella se estremeció.

'Kagura'

Ella frunció un poco el ceño y su marido pudo ver cómo tenía la frente llena de sudor acompañado de un sonrojo en ambas mejillas. Sesshomaru no se preocupó por la fiebre, pero el dolor que le producía desde dentro a Kagura le hizo meditar. Con Shiromaru pasó lo mismo, recordó él, pasándose la mano por la frente mientras hacía girar a su mujer hacia el.

Sesshomaru podía sentir la energía demoníaca en el vientre de su mujer, por muy leve que fuera. Ella se aferró durante unos minutos en silencio hasta que otra oleada de dolor le subió por la columna. Haciéndose una bola y respirando pesadamente, Kagura maldijo.

'Me va a matar'

Sesshomaru dejó ir una suave carcajada y notó como su mujer se sentaba. La luz de la luna iluminó suficiente la habitación como para que viera el rostro adolorido de Kagura. No tenía el vientre hinchado aún, pero supuso que había pasado un mes más o menos. Las noches de los tres primeros meses eran los peores, cuando aún el feto se formaba y toda la energía demoníaca empezaba a surgir.

Kagura era fuerte, pero la mezcla de yoki de su marido era demasiado dolorosa de soportar.

Se mantuvo sentada durante unos minutos, Sesshomaru le acarició suavemente la parte baja de la espalda mientras yacía tumbado con los ojos entreabiertos. No podía aliviar su dolor, pero las caricias sobre sus lumbares parecieron calmar a la criatura.

Tal vez la mano de su padre cerca lo tranquilizaba.

El color de las mejillas volvió a su tono natural y el demonio vio como Kagura se relajaba. Con suerte dormirían de un tirón lo que quedaba de noche. Ella se aferró a él y le agarró una mano, colocándola sobre su vientre. Sesshomaru no se sorprendió, pero la miró.

'Asi me duele menos' susurró ella, cerrando los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshomaru partió con su hijo hacía el altar. Tras unos minutos volando, ambos llegaron a la cabaña, que parecía aún más vieja que el día anterior. Su padre entró primero y olfateó el lugar. Un deje de energía maligna descansaba alrededor, pero nada de lo que tener en cuenta. Las velas estaban apagadas y sin cera. El bol donde había estado las cenizas estaba en el suelo y al gran demonio perro le llamó la atención la pared chamuscada, donde una marca de pared impecable en forma de hacha se veía claramente.

'Cuando vine estaba el hacha colgando en la pared, las velas encendidas y el bol con las cenizas' comentó Shiromaru, mirando alrededor de la pequeña cabaña. Una habitación vacía en el lado derecho y nada más. 'Encontré este lugar porque apareció una aura de energía pura, padre'

Sesshomaru se giró para volver a casa, recordando el olor del ambiente y la energía. Shiromaru lo siguió, ambos caminando.

'Cuando entré y volví a salir, la energía salió disparada hacia el cielo y luego desapareció'

Su padre solo asintió. Shiromaru miró una última vez la cabaña a la lejanía, tragando saliva.

' _Me da mala espina, todo esto'_

 **Un año después.**

Shiromaru bostezó cuando el alba le rozó las mejillas. El calor del verano estaba apunto de llegar y las flores de cerezo del jardín cayeron sobre el suelo, dejando ver unas hojas verdes y amarillas. Kagura abrió la puerta del pasillo unos segundos después, mirando a su hijo aún recostado y todo el pelo alborotado. Kagura le sonrió.

 _Oh, espera...Ese tipo de sonrisa…_

'¡No!' gritó él, incorporándose rápidamente para agarrar el kimono. Kagura bufó y Sesshomaru apareció detrás de ella, mirando a Shiromaru. Paralizado a medio camino de coger a Kanzen, el chico se rindió.

'Maldita sea'

Su madre sonrió de nuevo, acercándose para plantarle un beso en su frente, justo en la luna. Shiromaru frunció el ceño.

'Volveremos al atardecer, cuida a Kane' dijo Kagura 'Te traeremos un coletero nuevo del mercado'

Cuando sus padres desaparecieron en el cielo, Shiromaru suspiró y se levantó.

Ah, su hermano…

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar al pequeño. Un bebé de casi cuatro meses dormía en la habitación de sus padres. Tan diferente a él, pensó cuando se sentó a su lado, apoyando un codo en la rodilla, dejando caer la cabeza en su mano.

Tenía los mismos ojos que Shiromaru, pero su color amarillo resaltó el pelo negro y liso. Se parecía a su madre en casi todo, ya que no albergaba luna en la frente. Tan solo una raya en cada mejilla, como su hermano. Shiromaru se hizo una coleta y se levantó, abriendo la puerta del pasillo.

'Satoru' llamó. El sirviente apareció enseguida frente a él.

'Dígame, joven señor'

'Tráeme algo para desayunar' ordenó. El demonio asintió, desapareciendo de nuevo. Volviéndose a la habitación, un pequeño gimoteo le avisó del inminente despertar de su hermano pequeño.

'Hey, hey, no llores' acercándose a él, lo arropó en sus brazos y Kane bostezó con su pequeña boca antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir de nuevo.

Sus padres llegaron a la tarde, Kane, quien mordía una pequeña pelota de juguete miró hacia los recién llegados. Shiromaru asintió a su padre mientras Kagura recogía al pequeño y Kane sonrió levemente al rodear el cuello de su madre. Miró a Shiromaru y le lanzó una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo rojo.

'Gracias, madre' un coletero verde con dos perlas blancas colgando fue un buen regalo por cuidar a su hermano, pensó.

Sesshomaru caminó hasta la mesa alargada y depositó las espadas. Quitándose la armadura, se sentó frente la mesa de la habitación, dirigiéndose a Shiromaru.

'Mañana me acompañaras al sur, pasadas las montañas de la niebla' informó. Shiromaru asintió. Kagura, por otra parte, levantó las cejas mientras se sentaba con Kane en su regazo.

'Esas montañas albergan muchos templos de monjes demoníacos' habló ella, mirando a su marido por encima del hombro. Sesshomaru asintió.

'Un guardia me informó que habían visto salir una energía desde la montaña. Últimamente vaga cerca de aquí'

Un cosquilleo subió por la columna vertebral de Shiromaru, quién se estremeció en silencio.

 _'Otra vez esa sensación'_

Kagura se quedó con Kane mientras su marido y su hijo investigaban la sospechosa energía que merodeaba por los alrededores de la zona. La bruja del viento sonrió a su hijo mientras lo vestía después de un baño. El niño la miró con sus grandes ojos amarillos y balbuceó mientras movía las manos, aún mojadas.

'Eres tan diferente a tu hermano, Kane' murmuró Kagura sonriendo, como si pensara que su hijo la entenderí diferentes, pensó de nuevo, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su niño.

Shiromaru aterrizó detrás de su padre. Habían sobrevolado los bosques más cercanos siguiendo un olor familiar hasta que llegaron al pie de las montañas de la niebla. Shiro olfateó el lugar, pero frunció el ceño al no saber reconocerlo. Sesshomaru caminó hacia el templo más cercano y dos mujeres humanas corrieron hacia dentro,suplicando clemencia mientras intentaban avisar al monje.

Un demonio con apariencia humana apareció por la puerta.

'¿Quiénes sois?' gritó, a unos metros de distancia.'¿Y qué hacéis en mi templo?'

'Yorosuke' habló Sesshomaru 'El demonio que se hace pasar por monje' Yorosuke entrecerró los ojos.

'Soy monje' corrigió, bajando las escaleras, acercándose a padre e hijo. 'Si no tenéis nada que hacer, iros'

Shiromaru se mantuvo muy en silencio, dispuesto a no interrumpir la charla de su padre y el monje.

'Últimamente hay una energía procedente de estas montañas que merodea por mis tierras' informó. El monje levantó una ceja.

'No sé de qué hablas, perro' Por un momento, el menor pensó que su padre lo mataría por la falta de respeto, pero Sesshomaru pareció hacer oídos sordos.

'El olor es el mismo que tu templo' aclaró. El monje gimió internamente. Unos segundos después, suspiró.

'Bien, sí, la energía procede que aquí, pero no puedo evitar que se aleje hasta que…'Sesshomaru levantó una ceja.

'Explícate' Ordenó, serio. Yorosuke se encogió de hombros.

'Me dan igual vuestros asuntos, mientras me dejéis en paz. Hace algo más de un año una esencia malvada se apoderó del altar de este templo.' Shiromaru escuchó con mucha atención e incluso con emoción. 'Hice una resurrección'

'¿Es relevante?' preguntó el demonio perro. Yorosuke se volvió a encoger de hombros.

'El alma de un demonio que había muerto se presentó frente a mi templo, cargada de odio y rencor. Como monje lo encerré en un pequeño templo lejos de aquí.'

'El templo de hace un año' habló Shiromaru. Su padre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y Shiromaru calló.

'Le purifiqué el alma y lo abandoné lejos de mi templo, no queriéndolo merodear y apropiarse de mi hogar. Hace unos días, la energía negra del templo que abandoné volvió a mí y me pidió que hiciera una reanimación'

'Qué poca personalidad, cumpliendo órdenes en vez de defenderte' habló Sesshomaru en voz alta. Yorosuke no se ofendió.

'Quería que se fuera de aquí y lo conseguí. Reviví su cuerpo y su alma y me dijo que quería venganza. No me interesé en sus asuntos, pero me dijo que cuando cumpliera con su deseo, toda su energía restante de este templo desaparecería.'

'¿Dónde está ese demonio?'

'Ni lo sé, ni me interesa.' Yorosuke levantó la mano. 'Ya he hablado demasiado, si no queréis nada más, largaos'

Sesshomaru dio media vuelta, pasando al lado de su hijo, quién no se movió del lugar. Vio como el monje volvía a subir las cuatro escaleras hacia la puerta.

'¿Cómo se llamaba?' preguntó Shiromaru. Su padre se detuvo y lo miró. Yorosuke se volvió hacia el chico.

'¿Por qué lo preguntas?'

'Shiromaru' advirtió de nuevo su padre. 'Nos vamos' Una gota de sudor cayó por su sien, consciente de desobedecer las órdenes de su padre.

'Tengo un mal presentimiento, padre' murmuró hacia su superior. Volvió de nuevo la atención al monje.

'¿Cuál era su nombre?'

'Tomoe'


	23. Capitulo 23: Temor

Hola! Aquí tenemos el nuevo capitulo, ya nos acercamos al final. Que disfruten.

Inuyasha no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 23: Temor**

Kagura abrió la puerta corredera del pasillo que daba al jardín. La cálida brisa de verano rozó sus pies descalzos mientras paseaba lentamente con Kane en sus brazos. El bebé no dormía, pero se le veía tranquilo. Era de noche y el niño observó la luna con los ojos abiertos, moviendo los brazos hacia arriba. Kagura río y se detuvo para inclinarse y besarle la nariz.

Shiromaru en la frente, Kane en la nariz.

'¿Te gusta la luna, cielo?' susurró ella, sonriendo con ternura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

'No'

Lo primero que hizo Kagura fue jadear e inconscientemente apretó los brazos alrededor de su hijo, en un instinto de protección. Se giró hacia la voz y los ojos rojos se abrieron con horror.

'Tú…'

'Ha pasado un tiempo, Kagura' susurró mientras se acercaba a ella con pasos lentos 'Venía buscando al idiota que me atacó, pero me alegro de haberte encontrado sola'

Kagura abrazó a Kane más fuerte y cuando quiso buscar en su manga el abanico, abrió los ojos aterrorizada.

El abanico estaba en su habitación y Tomoe caminaba con lentitud hacia ella.

Espera, ¡Los guardias! ¿Donde estaban los guardias y los sirvientes? ¿Por qué no venían a protegerla?

Dió un paso hacia atrás y Kane dejó ir un quejido que hizo frenar a Tomoe.

'Vaya, vaya' rió maliciosamente '¿Otro cachorro más, Kagura?'

Ella solo tragó saliva y, utilizando el viento, desapareció del jardín.

'Te piensas que podrás escapar de mi otra vez' Tomoe agarró el hacha y saltó el muro del castillo, viendo como Kagura volaba en la pluma blanca, dirección las montañas de la niebla.

Volando con velocidad, apareció frente a ella, obligándola a frenar. Kane gimoteó en el pecho de su madre y Kagura lo abrazó más fuerte.

'Sesshomaru te mató' escupió, algo confundida.

'Y aquí estoy' Tomoe abrió los brazos a sus lados 'De carne y hueso. Sabes, Kagura, no esperaba revivir. Pero cuando mi alma llegó a un templo, obligué al monje de allí a que me reviviera.' Bajó los brazos y cogió el hacha 'Toda mi ira, mi rencor y mi odio volvieron a correr por mis venas'

Kagura tembló cuando se dió cuenta de toda la situación. Si corría, la perseguiría, si intentaba luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, la mataría. Tenía que proteger a Kane.

'¿Buscas venganza?' preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño, intentando mantener la compostura 'Busca a Sesshomaru y lucha de nuevo. Él te mató y lo volverá a hacer'

Tomoe sonrió '¿Le das el trabajo sucio a tu marido? ¿O te has vuelto una cobarde? Mira Kagura, aún quiero que vengas conmigo, sabes. Qué vivas en mi castillo, duermas en mi cama...Y para eso…' Levantó el hacha y un cúmulo de energía se creó a su alrededor. '¡Para eso mataré primero a ese niño bastardo!'

'¡No!' Kagura saltó, evitando el ataque y se colocó temblorosa sobre una rama. Kane sollozó levemente y Kagura lo consoló colocando una mano en la cabeza, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Tomoe miró hacia arriba.

'Esta vez no podrás escapar, _mí_ Kagura'

'¿Qué está pasando?' Shiromaru voló todo lo rápido que pudo para alcanzar a su padre. Cuando el monje dijo el nombre del demonio revivido su padre gruñó y voló a toda velocidad hasta el castillo. '¡Padre!' gritó.

 _'Lo huelo. Huelo el olor a zorro'_ Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y miró a su hijo quien estaba a unos metros detrás. 'Vete a castillo y quédate allí'

'¿Eh? Pero madre está allí ¿No?' Sesshomaru no contestó. Olía a su mujer y su hijo no muy lejos de aquí, y también a Tomoe. 'Gira a la izquierda y vete al castillo'

'Pero padre…'

'¡Ahora!' gruñó, con los ojos rojos. Shiromaru se apartó un poco y voló hacia su izquierda, mientras veía como su padre se transformaba en un gran perro demoníaco.

Shiromaru volaría hasta el castillo, y si no veía a su madre allí, la buscaría. Aunque tuviera que desobedecer las órdenes de su padre.

Sesshomaru corrió entre los árboles en su forma canina, destrozando varios por el camino. El olor a la sangre de su mujer lo alertó. Volviendo a su forma original, la figura de Kagura arrodillada en el suelo lo asustó.

Tenía el pelo suelto y la marca de tres garras en la cara, que bajaban de la frente hacia la mandíbula, provocando cerrar su ojo derecho. Un corte profundo en un brazo y la sangre se le escurría hasta el suelo.

Estaba llorando.

'Kagura' se acercó él, arrodillándose a su altura, colocando la mano en un hombro. Kagura levantó la mirada mientras la mandíbula le temblaba. Agarró la manga del kimono de su marido y se acercó a él.

'Kane…' gimoteó 'Se ha llevado a Kane…'

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, muy enfadado. Un sudor frío le recorrió la nuca y apretó el puño del suelo con fuerza. Tenía que perseguir el poco olor que quedaba de Kane y del bastardo de Tomoe.

'Ha vuelto a la vida' susurró Kagura, claramente asustada. Sesshomaru miró la herida de su hombro. Era profunda, pero no era mortal.

'Vuelve al castillo, iré a por Kane' aseguró, mientras se levantaba. 'Shiromaru está llegando, quédate con él' Kagura tenía miedo. ¿Y si ya lo había matado? ¿Y si había decidido torturarlo? Más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Sesshomaru le pasó la mano por la mejilla suavemente antes de transformarse en una bola de luz y desaparecer.

Shiromaru quedó paralizado al ver los cadáveres de decenas de sus guardias y sirvientes. Caminó hacia el jardín con lentitud mientras desenvainó a Kanzen.

'Se..señor' Shiro se giró rápidamente y un sirviente herido de una pierna cojeaba hacia él.

'¿Qué ha pasado?' preguntó.

'Atacaron el castillo, un demonio zorro. Nuestras más sinceras disculpas' el demonio se inclinó con dificultad, haciendo una reverencia.

'¿Y mi madre y Kane?' preguntó, algo nervioso.

'No lo sabemos, pero ambos huyeron cuando llegó el enemigo, señor'

Shiromaru asintió mientras guardaba su espada.

'Haced un entierro para todos los muertos y limpiar el jardín' ordenó. Su padre hubiera matado a todos los supervivientes. El guardia asintió, levantándose. Shiromaru olfateó el ambiente.

 _'El olor del demonio es similar al del templo'_ pensó mientras saltaba en el aire, volando.

Sesshomaru aterrizó en un bosque de bambús. El olor a Tomoe se dispersó por este lugar. Desenvainó a Bakusaiga, pendiente de cualquier movimiento ajeno.

'Ha pasado un tiempo, perro' se giró lentamente hacia la figura que se acercaba, el hacha en su mano derecha. Entrecerró los ojos con rabia.

'Patético' susurró, lo suficientemente alto como para que Tomoe lo oyera. '¿Dónde está?'

'¿Quién?' preguntó el zorro, burlón. Sesshomaru apretó el agarre de su arma.

'Deja de hacerte el tonto, inútil. Este Sesshomaru te partirá en dos si no contestas'

'Entonces nunca sabrás dónde está tu cachorro'

Sesshomaru saltó hacia él y Tomoe bloqueó el ataque con su hacha, mientras sonreía, muy cerca de su rostro.

'Está muerto'

'Mentira' murmuró el demonio perro, saltando hacia atrás '¡Bakusaiga!' Una ola de energía verde rompió varios bambúes antes de ser esquivada por Tomoe.

'Te noto intranquilo, Sesshomaru. Lo notó en tu espada' el demonio zorro caminó hacia él. Sesshomaru mantuvo su compostura seria. 'A través de tu espada noto tu duda'

'Tonterías'

'Dudas de que haya matado a tu hijo' sonrió.

'¡Silencio!' gritó. Y otra oleada de energía procedente de su espada se dirigió hacia el enemigo.

Shiromaru voló siguiendo el olor a zorro. No sabía qué pasaba con ese tal Tomoe, ni qué relación tenía con su padre o su madre. Tragó saliva. ¿Y si su madre y su hermano estaban en peligro? No, eso no pasaría, su madre era muy fuerte.

Pero, ¿y si Tomoe lo era aún más?

La cara de su padre al escuchar el nombre del demonio y la velocidad con la que salió disparado hacia el castillo fueron suficientes como para preocupar a Shiromaru.

El olor a la sangre de Kagura le llamó la atención. Junto con el aroma de Kane.

Cambiando de dirección y volando entre un espeso bosque oyó un quejido, seguido de un sollozo. Aterrizando cerca, caminó hacia el llanto hasta que vio un bulto blanco en el suelo, al pie de un árbol.

'¿Kane?' Shiromaru se acercó algo apresurado, destapando al niño. Kane lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras otra oleada de lloros salió de su pequeña boca. Suspirando de alivio, Shiromaru recogió a su hermano. Había sangre en sus mejillas, pero no era suya. Pequeños hematomas se dibujaban en sus pequeños brazos, consecuencia de ser agarrado con fuerza. Mirando alrededor buscó a su madre, pero no la olió.

Kane sollozó mientras se aferraba al kimono de su hermano, consciente de que era él.

'Si pudieras hablar, Kane, agradecería tanto que me dijeras dónde está mamá…'


	24. Capítulo Final: Felicidad

**Hola! Bien! Finalmente llegamos al final! No estoy muy convencida ya que he tenido poco tiempo para acabarlo y he ido muy a piñón... aun así, espero que lo hayais disfrutado hasta el final y pronto nos veremos!**

 **Capitulo 24 : Felicidad**

Tomoe jadeó mientras apoyaba la mano en un bambú. Sesshomaru tenía un corte limpio en la pierna, logrando manchar el pantalón blanco, pero su compostura se mantuvo intacta.

'Me dirás dónde está mi hijo, ahora' gruñó. Tomoe sonrió pese las heridas. Sesshomaru no era del todo paciente, pero había logrado no matarlo con tal de saber la localización de su hijo. No estaba muerto, Tomoe no olía a su sangre.

'Ni aunque me tortures, perro' limpiándose la sangre de la boca con la manga de su kimono, levantó el hacha, creando una energía rojiza. 'Te mataré a ti, mataré a tu hijo y luego me llevaré a Kagura'

Sesshomaru resopló. 'Eres insoportable'

'¡Padre!' abrió los ojos y tanto él como Tomoe giraron la cabeza hacia Shiromaru. Vio a Kane en sus brazos e inconsciente sus hombros se relajaron.

'¡Tú!' gritó Tomoe, saltando hacia él. Shiromaru desenvainó a Kazen y bloqueó el ataque mientras Sesshomaru corría a ayudar a su hijo. '¡Tu eres el otro bastardo de esa perra!'

Tomoe esquivó el ataque de ambos, saltando hacia atrás. Sesshomaru se colocó frente sus hijos.

'Shiromaru, vete a casa' ordenó sin dejar de mirar al demonio zorro.

'Asi me gusta' sonrió Tomoe, levantando el hacha hacia arriba, cargándola de energía maligna. '¡Os enviaré a los tres al infierno!'

'No creo'

Sintió un dolor agudo en ambos brazos y notó como ambas extremidades caían frente él, el hacha aún agarrada en las manos. Tomoe, aún en estado de shock miró hacia atrás.

'Madre' susurró Shiromaru muy sorprendido.

Kagura caminó con dificultad, aún con la marca del arañazo en el ojo y el cabello suelto. Tomoe gritó de dolor mientras sus dos brazos yacían en el suelo, mutilados. Cerró el abanico y caminó hasta quedar frente a él. Tomoe levantó la mirada, los ojos azules la miraron con rabia.

'No tocaras a mis hijos nunca más' escupió, mirándolo estoicamente.

'¡Cállate!'

'Tu ambicioso deseo de tenerme te ha llevado de nuevo al infierno' murmuró Kagura, frunciendo el ceño, abriendo el abanico. 'Si no hubieras vuelto a buscarme, tal vez, Tomoe, no hubieras muerto de nuevo'

Con un movimiento de abanico, un corte limpio aterrizó sobre su cuello.

Sesshomaru se acercó a su mujer, envainando a Bakusaiga en su funda. Miró el cadáver que empezaba a desintegrarse en una niebla negra hasta que sólo quedaron cenizas que se las llevó el aire. Kagura suspiró y se giró hacia sus hijos. Shiromaru sonrió un poco de lado y su madre lo imitó, recogiendo a Kane.

'Gracias, cielo' le besó suavemente en la frente y miró a Kane, quien levantó las manos. Una mirada amarga apareció en el rostro de Kagura al ver las heridas en Kane, pero suspiró internamente de alivio al no notar nada grave.

'Vámonos' murmuró su marido, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza. Ambos asintieron.

'Me alegro que estés bien, madre' susurró. Kagura le sonrió de nuevo, abriendo su pluma.

'Sube, Shiro. Volvamos a casa'

Kagura arropó a Kane sobre una pequeña cama a ras del suelo, justo al lado de la suya que compartía con Sesshomaru. Shiromaru se sentó en uno de los cojines junto con su padre en la misma habitación. En el viaje de vuelta a casa Shiromaru había preguntado a su madre sobre todo lo ocurrido con Tomoe.

'Me sorprende que pudiendo no haya atacado a Kane' habló el hermano mayor. Kagura suspiró mientras se levantaba, una venda alrededor de su ojo derecho.

'A mí también'

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos unos segundos. Era verdad en el fondo; cuando Tomoe se había encontrado con Kagura y Kane, podría haber matado al pequeño allí mismo y raptar a Kagura. Pese a eso, tan solo la atacó y se llevó al bebé.

'Si ese bastardo hubiera matado a Kane y se hubiera llevado a Kagura, todo mi ejército hubiera ido a matarlo. No tenía aliados, hubiera perdido igual.' argumentó Sesshomaru. Kagura miró el suelo con algo de tristeza.

'Quería matarte a ti antes que atacar a Kane' habló ella 'por eso lo abandonó en un bosque mientras luchaba contigo'

'Iluso al creer que podría vencerte, padre'

Sesshomaru y Kagura miraron a su hijo con las cejas hacia arriba. Shiromaru sudó frío. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Tragó saliva con dificultad y elevó una de las comisuras hacia arriba, en un intento de media sonrisa.

'B..bueno, me refiero a que...ya sabes..' balbuceó.

Kagura ahogó una carcajada y Sesshomaru rodó los ojos ante la risa de su mujer. Shiromaru observó algo confuso. Su madre movió la mano en el aire.

'No seas tan pelota con tu padre, que se lo cree' mirando de reojo a su marido, se dirigió a su hijo. 'Recuerdos de tiempo atrás' sonrió. Shiromaru parpadeó, confuso.

'No entiendo nada' bufó el mayor.

'Cuando conocí a tu padre solía elogiar bastante su poder y apariencia' Kagura guiñó el ojo hacia su hijo, consciente de que su marido lo estaría escuchando. Shiromaru parpadeó.

'Con tal de derrocar a Naraku hubieras hecho cualquier cosa' murmuró Sesshomaru cerrando los ojos. Kagura levantó una ceja.

'¿No fue eso lo que te atrajo más de mí?' preguntó con un tono coqueto.

'No del todo' Kagura levantó las cejas, ahora curiosa.

'¿Y qué fue, pues?'

Shiromaru se frotó la cara, claramente avergonzado. ¿Por qué tenían que hablar de romances entre ellos justo ahora? Levantándose en silencio, dejando a la pareja a solas, salió de la habitación. Kagura gateó hacia su marido hasta colocarse frente a él. Levantando los brazos, los colocó en sus hombros y Sesshomaru posó una mano en su cadera.

'¿Qué buscas?' preguntó mirándola a los ojos, después de haberse asegurado que Kane siguiera durmiendo. Kagura sonrió seductoramente.

'¿Qué fue lo que más te llamó la atención?' repitió. Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros, cerrando los ojos. Kagura frunció un poco el ceño y colocó su mano en la mandíbula de él, atrayéndolo hacia ella. 'Eh'

Sesshomaru la atrajo hacia ella, sentádola sobre uno de sus muslos, mientras la besaba suavemente. Notó como los brazos se le relajaban y como la mano que tenía en su mejilla lo acercaba hacia ella. Sonriendo sobre el beso, Sesshomaru bajó la mano de la cadera para apoyarla en uno de sus glúteos. Ella jadeó y él le mordió el labio inferior.

'Hey, no has contestado a mi pregunta' Kagura se separó un poco, algo avergonzada y Sesshomaru suspiró.

'¿De qué sirve decírtelo después de estos años?'

'¡Bueno! Ahora me ha entrado curiosidad.' bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Sesshomaru rodó los ojos, pero no separó la mano que aferraba a su mujer por la cadera. Hablar de sensibilidades emocionales no era el tema favorito de Sesshomaru, pero Kagura era una mujer insistente y muy poco paciente.

'Tu cabezonería' Kagura frunció el ceño y su marido sonrió mientras entrecerraba los ojos '¿Contenta?'

'No es muy agradable de oír después de tantos años' ella frunció un poco la nariz. Sesshomaru le quitó con suavidad la venda de su ojo derecho. Aún tenía el ojo un poco inflamado y la marca de las uñas estaba convirtiéndose en una cicatriz para luego camuflarse en su piel. Pasó el pulgar sobre una de las marcas y la oyó suspirar.

Jamás le elogiara ni le diría lo mucho que la quería. Aspectos puntuales como el nacimiento de Shiro y Kane fueron los únicos donde las palabras salieron de sus labios. Kagura tampoco se esperaba que lo hiciera, pero estaba orgullosa de haber producido sentimientos tan poco naturales en Sesshomaru.

Se sentía preciosa y valiosa a su lado. Y Sesshomaru la amaba por ello. No se arrepintió en ningún momento de tenerla de compañera, porque al fin y al cabo había conseguido una mujer que lidiara con él, que fuera lo suficientemente hermosa a sus ojos y lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder cuidar a sus dos herederos.

Adoraba su orgullo, su mal carácter y su poca paciencia. Y amaba sus labios, su sarcasmo y su ternura maternal.

Y ella lo sabía.

'


End file.
